The Bride of Emrys
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: King Arthur of Camelot and the Druids are finally making peace through an official treaty but the Druids have a condition – the mighty Emrys must wed the Druid Princess Selenia. Will the couple get along? Will they hate each other? Could it lead to love or will her brother ruin their marriage before it even begins?
1. Chapter 1

_The great purge had begun the lengthy war between Camelot and their kind; a King had lost a wife and blamed magic to console his grief. Many souls were claimed within this war, many unjustified deaths. But after Uther Pendragon's death it only took three people to end the war, Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot, Princess Selenia of the Druids and the great Emrys. An alliance made through marriage. The most powerful sorcerer to live - Emrys and Princess Selenia. _

_ Xoxox_

Arthur paced the length of the throne room. He really wasn't sure how Merlin would take this, he himself had almost been thrown into an arranged marriage to solidify an alliance and had not liked it – although it was different as he was already in love and married which as far as he knew Merlin was not. Although his court sorcerer was fond of keeping secrets. "You wanted to see me sire?" Merlin's voice broke the King from his thoughts.

"Ah yes Merlin. I have some news you might be interested in hearing." The King tried to smile he really did but it was a hard feat to accomplish when he was about to tear Merlin's freedom from him and the poor lad didn't even know it yet. "The Druids have recently contacted me announcing that they wish true and ever lasting peace treaty between Camelot and themselves." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Merlin married the Druid princess, he'd heard she was a great beauty with her almost while blonde hair and powerful too. At least they would have magic in common at the very least. "That's wonderful! But…why are you pacing? This treaty will end years of war between Camelot and the Druids; it will be a true sign to all sorcerers who are still afraid that Camelot will now welcome them within its walls. Why are you so nervous?" Merlin asked, when did he become so wise? He remembered a time when Merlin had only been his idiotic servant who didn't even have his own house!

"The treaty has a condition…" He trailed off unsure how to continue, he hated himself for this…hated that Merlin would feel he had no choice but to accept…He especially hated this because Merlin was so adamant that people should marry for love. Was that not what Merlin had once said?  
"And what's that?" The warlock moved to pick up a document, scanning it quickly before sliding it across the table. "You should sign this one immediately sire, they have let you a time limit." Arthur inwardly thanked himself for hiring Merlin as his advisor.

"Hmm your right. The condition is, that the mighty Emrys…you…be wed to the Druid Princess Selenia." The King squeaked almost flinching when Merlin froze.

"They want me to marry their Princess?" He asked not looking up.

"Yes." He stated simply wishing Merlin to do something other than confirming what he'd just been told.

"Or there will be no peace?"

"No."

"Then it seems it's already done." Merlin smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Poor man, trapped in a loveless marriage until death. If the marriage was truly awful for him then the King promised that he'd find Merlin a worthy mistress to consolidate him. Although wither Merlin would accept that or not was a different matter. It wasn't as though there wasn't woman that didn't want Merlin to court them, because shockingly there was many almost throwing themselves at him! And once one of them lay naked upon his bed waiting for him…Poor woman was sent from court by her family.

"I am sorry Merlin. I know you don't agree with arranged marriages. And if there was another way, I would find it I swear." Arthur clapped his best friend on the back.

"Don't be troubled for me Arthur, it's not as if it's you're term."

"I've heard she's a great beauty though, so that should help the wedding night…If you know what I'm speaking about?" He hinted praying Merlin wasn't naive.

"Oh shut up Arthur." Merlin pushed the King's arm from his shoulder shaking his head and for a moment Arthur truly believed the man was upset; until he saw the smirk across Merlin's features. Now, he thought, the truly hard part. Telling Guinevere.

Xoxox

**Yeah so this is ridiculously short but the upcoming chapters will be much longer I promise! This chapter is more of ****filler**** than anything else. Next up is Princess Selenia being told of her upcoming marriage and hearing a little about the mighty Emrys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Selenia sweetheart!" Her father smiled at her when she entered the tent, her brother was already there and smirking; that was never a good sign.

"You sent for me father?" She smiled meekly, she couldn't help but dread what was coming although she had an idea since Beltane had just passed and it had revealed to everyone that she was still chaste and fertile and thus she was now able to marry. "Yes. Today the Gods have given us great news, great news indeed. There is to be a long awaited peace treaty between ourselves and Camelot, with the laws against magic being lifted our kind may finally live freely and happily!" She laughed with sheer glee; finally sorcerers would be able to life happily without constantly looking over their shoulders or lying about who they were! "But when we agreed to this treaty we realised that we needed something to solidify it." She hated when her father spoke in the royal 'we', it made her feel nervous and extremely small. Her brother sniggered behind their father. "In order to solidify this treaty, I have arranged it so that you shall be married to Emrys."

What? He was actually smiling with glee at the thought of _selling _her to Camelot for a little extra protection! How could he? She opened her mouth to voice these thoughts when something behind her combust. "Sweetheart are you not pleased? You will be the mother of the most powerful offspring imaginable! You should feel honoured!"

Her jaw dropped at his statement. "Honoured? Honoured! I should feel honoured that you're _selling _me to Emrys! To be used and owned!" Her brother Brennus took a step towards her, apparently looks wise they were a lot alike with their white blonde hair though hers cascaded down her back whilst his was cropped and their matching blue eyes but that's where the similarities ended, Brennus was extremely cruel and often abused his powers whilst the very thought sickened her.

"You little spoiled bitch! Or father has arranged a marriage for you. You should be falling at his feet in gratitude!" Her brother spat towards her raising his hand to strike her as he often did. "Brennus! Leave us!" Their father interrupted him, with a shocked look Brennus left them alone.

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared, an arranged marriage is always a terrifying thing to enter, especially one where the partners have never met. But Selenia you have an advantage! We know of Emrys and his destiny and adventures, through this you may in a sense know of your future husband."

"And the marriage _will _take place?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Then tell me of him."

Xoxox

She spent a few hours being told of Emrys – or Merlin as her father told her was his real name – and his adventures. He seemed to live his life protecting the King of Camelot. She lay back on her bed and felt a smile grow on her face, unwanted marriage or no; this could be her chance to be free from the traditions of the Druids, the beatings from her brother, the control of her father. Although she couldn't help the growing nervousness and bad thoughts running through her head: what is she and Emr-Merlin hated each other? What if he was consistently committed adultery against her and flaunted his mistresses in her face? Or what if he missuses her? She'd try and make the marriage work she swore to herself. She'd try.

Xoxox

**Yeah this again is so short but I PROMISE the chapters are going to get longer! This again is just almost making the way for the plot. Next up: Selenia leaves the camp and meets Merlin!**


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't believe she was leaving the camp, after twenty years of her life here. Now she was leaving…To be married. In Camelot. She looked around the camp once more before turning to her father and the people of the camp completely shaking. "May the Gods bless your journey and marriage sweetheart." He kissed her temple and smiled as if it were the happiest day of his life whereas for her it was the first day of becoming an object sold and used. "But I have good news Selenia; Brennus shall be accompanying you on your journey and staying in Camelot with you for a while, to make sure you settle in. That should make the transition easier for you." She felt cold dread settle through her body, Brennus was coming with her to a strange home where she had no father to protect her? Didn't her father realise that Brennus would most likely drown her in the nearest river and claim they were attacked? She often wondered if her father was aware of the hatred Brennus bore toward her, it was so obvious and her brother didn't hide it. The man in question grabbed her arm and sunk his nails into her skin. "Don't piss me off sister or I'll make sure you regret it." He hissed into her ear; he was a snake indeed.

"Is the entire party ready?" The King called out and a chorus of yes' rang out. It was time to leave. Time to go to her betrothed. She was hoisted up onto the saddle to begin the short journey towards Camelot where Emrys was waiting for her.

Xoxox

She was riding silently on her own enjoying the views, since she'd never been permitted to leave the camp before she'd never seen anything like the mountains and rivers they passed; it was amazing to look at and she felt extremely refreshed even though she was wearing a tight riding gown. Of course Brennus didn't leave her to her thoughts for too long that would be to kind of him. "You look completely awestruck by the sights sister. I sometimes forget how completely daft you are." The Druid Prince said looking unimpressed around the beautiful scenery. "You forget brother that I've never seen outside the camp before, unlike you on your visits to the whore house." Her brother's horse stopped for a few seconds before he caught up and stilled her horse before grabbing her wrist and twisting. "You're a clever little bitch aren't you…Well you'd better learn your place sister because I'm the Prince of the Druids and I will be their King someday. Whereas you? You're nothing!" He spat twisting her wrist harder making her cry out which felt humiliating because the entire party had stopped when the siblings stopped and were watching the scene unfolding. "You are simply a whore being sold to a master." He smiled condescendingly down at her still holding his vice grip on her wrist. "You do realise that's the only reason Emrys will have you, to use you for his pleasure and to get an heir. Why else would he agree to marry you?" He spat releasing her and trotting onwards. She tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes; she didn't want to look weak although she couldn't get what Brennus had told her out of her mind. Is that all she'd be used for? A lay at night and a vessel for heirs for the house of Wyllt? She turned her head and looked in the direction from where they'd just came wishing desperately to just turn around and go home. Then she remembered, she was going home; to Camelot. She had magic she reminded herself, she could look after herself…Although maybe not against the greatest sorcerer to live. She gently ran her fingers over her now red wrist with a sigh, yet another bruise to hide.

Xoxox

It wasn't a long ride to Camelot, especially because their party only included around twenty men, bringing her belongings and for protection and she was glad of it because her continuously wittered into her ear about how miserable she was going to be in Camelot. They wouldn't even need to camp for the night since they'd left early, they'd most likely arrive in Camelot before noon. "You realise that you're going to be a complete outcast? Apparently the King, Emrys and the Queen have been friends for years; they'll all see you as Emrys' play thing…Something to be ignored." She shook her head slightly pretending to ignore him when in reality everything he said was like a fresh slap to the face. He was probably right, from what she'd heard of the nobility they only took wives for alliances and heirs and sought out love in mistresses and lovers. Although Emrys was not born into the nobility a part of her mind fought against the brutal image her brother was building of her future husband; he was born a servant, he would probably value love within marriage like the Druids. And like her he was condemned to a loveless marriage till death do they part. The thought made her sympathetic towards Emrys because like her, he was being sold for a treaty. What if he already had a sweetheart? What if he resented her for tearing them apart? She didn't think she'd be able to bare that. Ever since she was a child she'd prayed to the Gods for love, for someone who would love everything about her, who'd protect her from her brother, who'd kiss away all of her insecurities. She used to spend hours on her knees begging for all of these things and this was the Gods reply. How cruel. If she were a Queen she would never force her friends into an arranged marriage especially one whom she owed her life to a thousand times over. If she ever became a mother she swore to herself that she'd never force her children into a loveless marriage, she would always encourage them to find love and never to marry without it, even if it ment being single forever.

"Are you listening to me?" Brennus' voice brought her back to reality, they were near Camelot she could feel it. She could feel her magic being drawn to something there, something powerful and the pull felt so right. She couldn't understand it, all she knew was it was making her want to get there quicker. "Yes Brennus." Her voice was so monotone because she was too busy thinking about what could be causing this pull. It was definitely to do with her magic she knew that, could it be Emrys' magic connecting with hers? Possibly she thought, with every step her horse took the pull got stronger. She'd heard of couples magic connecting and pulling them together but never when they'd never even met although she didn't even know if it was Emrys' magic she could feel or if it was something else entirely. She liked to believe it was Emrys though…It would give them something to bond over, to talk about. "Selenia!" Brennus' voice once more brought her from her thoughts. He looked impatient and annoyed.

"What?" She snapped back towards him and regretted it immediately. She'd pay for that later no doubt, the look on his face agreed.

"I said look!" He gestured in front of him and continued speaking. "That's Camelot." Selenia's jaw literally dropped slightly when she saw the colossal white castle it was grander than anything she'd ever seen! The pull was becoming almost unbearable now she felt as though she was so close to…something that she needed. Brennus took lead of the small party as they rode into Camelot. As they passed people stopped what they were doing to gaze upon them, little children waved towards her and she found herself waving back and smiling at the people. Then they were in the courtyard and she saw them. The King clearly stood out with his crown and long read cloak, his Queen beside him a crown gracing her head also she threw annoyed glances toward her husband. He'd clearly annoyed her, the thought made her smile because it made them seem human. And beside the Queen…Was Emrys – she supposed because the pull of her magic flowed straight from him – he looked…Normal. His gaze met hers and she felt the pull intensify. The look on his face told her that he felt it too. He was rather handsome she thought to herself blushing slightly, with his black hair and piercing blue eyes he stood out next to most of the other men gathered. She pulled her horse to a stop behind Brennus' and watched Emrys take a step towards her but stop when Brennus approached her. Her brother helped her from her horse and once more twisted her wrist but slyly so no one from Camelot could see. "Do whatever he wants when he wants it. We cannot afford another war." He hissed before he grabbed her hand and led her towards the King. "Prince Brennus and Princess Selenia, it is truly an honour to meet you." Arthur smiled and she curtseyed to the King while Brennus merely slowly dipped his head.

"You are most welcome in Camelot Princess; we hope you'll feel at home here." The Queen smiled down towards her. Looks wise Arthur's Queen was a complete opposite to Selenia, the Queen's skin was dark whilst hers was almost white – much like Emrys' she'd noticed – her hair was a beautiful shade of brown whilst Selenia's was so blonde it was almost white. Selenia found herself returning the Queen's smile wholeheartedly. "And this is your betrothed, Merlin." Arthur gestured towards Emrys or Merlin as she should probably refer to him as. She curtseyed again to her betrothed and he smiled and bowed before he took her and kissed her knuckles gently. "It's an honour to have finally met you Princess." He smiled and the pull felt like it was about to explode although she felt like she was missing something but she couldn't think of what. "Merlin why don't you show Princess Selenia to her chambers whilst her brother and I speak of traditions and such for the wedding." The King broke them from their thoughts and that's when she realised she and E-Merlin had been staring at each other. He smiled once more and tipped his head towards the stairs and held out his arm for her. "Shall we?" She slipped her arm through his and saw her brother stare at her. Merlin led her through the castle and she knew for sure she would get lost here, it was just too big! Especially compared to the tiny camp she'd spent her entire twenty years. Merlin seemed to notice the look on her face and smiled. "I was overwhelmed by the castle when I first arrived too." He wasn't from Camelot? She'd just assumed he'd been born and raised here.

"You were not born within Camelot?" She asked him as they walked up a twisting flight of stairs, their arms still connected.

"Nope, I'm from a small village, you wouldn't have heard of it. It's called Ealdor." She'd never heard of the place. "Ironically it's actually in Lot's kingdom." He laughed. He led her to a large wooden door and opened it revealing the most beautiful room she'd ever seen. A large four poster bed, a far cry from the cot bed she'd slept on in the camp, huge windows a separate room which she assumed was for bathing, a beautiful vanity, changing screen and a desk. "This is where you'll be staying…Until we're married." His voice heightened at the word 'married' and she turned to face him. "Then you'll move into my chambers. There only a little further down." She wondered if he felt as awkward if she did. Then her brother's words ran through her mind once more.

"_You do realise that's the only reason Emrys will have you, to use you for his pleasure and to get an heir."_

"_They'll all see you as Emrys' play thing…Something to be ignored."_

Merlin didn't seem to be like that although appearances can deceive. It was strange knowing that if King Arthur agreed to all of the Druids customs she and Merlin would most likely only have around two years to produce a child or else the marriage could be annulled.

"Well I'll leave you to rest; you've had a hard day today I suppose what with leaving your home and travelling all day. Oh and your maid shall come a little later to ready you for dinner" He smiled sympathetically before gracing her with a smile and turning to leave. But then he tripped up and only managed to steady himself because of the door. She found herself laughing genuinely at the poor man; if the roles were reversed she'd be humiliated. But Merlin turned around smiling toward her. "If I were you I'd get used it, it happens all the time."


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange to think that there was a meeting of the court to announce _his _betrothal…He had only recently became a noble but there were already people bending over backwards to earn his favour, Lords offering matches between him and their daughters, Ladies hinting of courting and some councillors wanting his approval. It was ridiculous! There was already many people gathered within the hall and he found himself scanning for the Princess Selenia, since yesterday he'd felt his magic stretch towards her and mingle with hers. This was drawing him to her. He wondered if she felt it too? He couldn't bring it up in case she didn't…That would be awkward. He made a mental note to ask Gaius about it later. Moments later said pull happened again and he noticed the Princess walking into the room looking extremely self-conscious; and beautiful in a lilac silky gown with her hair cascading how her back. He watched as her eyes took scanned the room and everyone in it. It made him remember when he was new to Camelot and how terrifying that had been. The very thought had him walking toward the Princess.

"Hello." He started and mentally kicked himself for lack of charm but she smiled slightly towards him.

"Good morning." Why couldn't he have said that? He cried inwardly. He didn't know what to say…What to do to make her more comfortable around him and Camelot…Or him around her. "Sleep well?" It must have been a strange transition from Druid camp to a luxurious castle.

"Hmm oh yes. I much prefer my room here to my tent within the camp." She smiled and seemed to relax slightly and he smiled at the thought.

"You know when I first became court sorcerer I was terrified of coming into a court meeting, and a council meeting for that matter; I was terrified of the courtiers or councillors belittling me or humiliating me but I quickly realised that they were mostly all talk, if your right then they'll back down. Believe me Selenia you've no need to be frightened of them." He noticed that she stopped wringing her hands and smiled. "You could tell?" She looked sheepish and ashamed and he suppressed the urge to just hug the woman that would probably just make her think he was a freak. But the way she was looking at him now, timid with a hint of a smile with soft blue eyes, reminded him of Freya. Even the thought of Freya sent a wave of hurt through his heart and he immediately felt overwhelmingly guilty that he was going to be with someone else…Someone who wasn't Freya. It wasn't right because Freya was the love of his life it wasn't right that he was going to marry someone else. But when he looked at Selenia he found he couldn't blame her, even if it was her father's condition. Then the Druid Princess glanced over her shoulder and tensed up once more. He turned around to see what had made her on edge once more and saw Brennus the Druid Prince had entered the hall. But he was Selenia's brother, why would she be afraid of him? He didn't have any more time to ponder it as Arthur and Gwen walked into the room hands linked and silenced everyone.

"My lords and ladies." Arthur began then waited until he had everyone's attention. This was it, his betrothal was about to be announced and made official. Again he felt as though he was dishonouring Freya, as though he was dishonouring her memory by marrying another Druid. Especially when his eyes caught sight of Selenia's Druid tattoo through her sleeve.

"Today I bring news of peace. Peace between Camelot and the Druids for once and for all!" Everyone in the room applauded and there were some cries of agreement among the courtiers. "This peace shall be brought to us through the marriage of our High priest and court sorcerer Merlin and the Druid Princess herself, Selenia." People turned to face them and applauded once more, he could see Selenia's face flush slightly at the attention and he felt the pull become stronger. He really needed to speak to Gaius about that.

"There shall be a feast tonight to celebrate their future union!" Arthur smiled towards Merlin and nodded slightly. Gwen sat on her throne and gave a tight lipped smile. Merlin smiled and remembered Gwen's reaction to his betrothal. Arthur had gotten a chamber pot flung towards his head and called a bastard. Gwen had barely spoken to him since.

Xoxox

The bards were playing loudly and the court was merry that night. Arthur and Gwen sat at the centre of the high table with Merlin to Arthur's left with Selenia beside him and her brother Brennus was seated beside Gwen. Couples were dancing whilst others feasted. Slowly he leaned over to Selenia and whispered "Arthur and Gwen are in a fight, and see Lord Bruce over there who keeps eyeing up the Queen? He'll ask her to dance in the next minute and a half and when he does, watch Arthur's face." Selenia smirked back towards him and sure enough what he predicted came to pass and when Lord Bruce led Gwen out to the dance floor Selenia burst out laughing at Arthur's clearly jealous face. He was almost crying with laugher by the time the dance was finished and he was happy to see that Selenia was the same. As the bards got ready for the next dance he built up the courage for what he was about to do before he leaned over to Selenia once more. "Do you want to dance Milady?" She turned in surprise to face him and he inwardly panicked what if she didn't know the dances? Oh Gods he was a complete clotpole! "I'd love to." Then she seemed to read his mind and smiled once more. "I was taught the courtly dances when I was a little girl." He smiled back and offered her his hand which she accepted. When they stood opposite each other and waited for the music he saw Brennus lead out Gwen and smirked once more. It was a simple dance for which he thanked the Gods for; he still hadn't gotten over tripping up in front of her when they first met. As they moved together they exchanged smiles but when their hands touched the pull he felt intensified.

Xoxox

"So what do you think it could be?" He sat in the physicians chambers while Gaius poured though several books while he explained about the mysterious pull he felt towards Selenia. Merlin had already looked through some of the magical books he now owned but couldn't find anything. "It's possible Merlin that you and Selenia's magic is pulling you together and mixing, and the closer you get the more the pull shall intensify. From what I've heard of people's magic it makes them lust after each other and always wish to be in each other's presence. In you and Selenia's case I feel this can only be a good thing, in the very least it'll make your marriage bearable and consummating it easier." Merlin flinched when Gaius mentioned consummating his marriage to Selenia, he hadn't even thought of that. Gaius laughed at his panic. "It's necessary my boy, and believe me it's not so bad." The old man smirked and Merlin quickly walked from the room leaving Gaius laughing once more.

"Oh! Merlin!" The old man called out to him. When Merlin turned back to him, he continued speaking. "Your mother shall be here for your wedding, she'll be here within the week." Merlin smiled, it really had been too long since he'd seen his mother. He wondered if she'd like Selenia.


	5. Chapter 5

This was completely ridiculous. No _he _was completely ridiculous! He'd been pacing outside her door for about ten minutes now. But every time he raised his hand to knock he remembered he didn't even know what he was going to say. Then it was back to pacing again. It was just a humiliating circle of events. He just needed to be near her…Which was all because of this god dammed pull! Even knowing she was behind the door was intensifying it. It literally felt as though there were invisible strings attached to him and to Selenia and they were being pulled towards each other. Shaking himself slightly to attempt to calm down because he barely knew this woman so he forced himself to knock on her door although as soon as he did he wanted to run and pretend it wasn't him. But then her door opened and she stood there looking beautiful in her thin nightgown…OH! Immediately snapping his eyes to her face despite the temptation to look down upon her scantily clad body.

"Merlin." She smiled but looked as awkward as he felt, which brought him back to his original panic…; He really had no legitimate reason to be here other than a magical pull towards her…

"I...Um..." He stuttered and mentally slapped himself across the face; it was simple! Just ask her to go for a ride or something…Just say something…Anything?

"A picnic!" Did he just say that out loud? No no…Did he just shout that at her? Oh Gods she was going to think he was mentally ill, which he wasn't…Despite what Arthur said.

"A picnic?" She repeated looking extremely confused, hell he was confused by what he'd just said so the poor woman had no chance of deciphering it! Gods he really was a complete clotpole sometimes. "I um…I wanted to invite you…To a picnic…To get to know each other better…" He trailed off whilst he rocked backwards slightly on his heels. He watched the confusion sink away from her eyes and turn into nervousness, he couldn't blame her for that. He felt completely sick with nervousness. But he wanted to get to know her before their wedding next week; it would certainly make matters easier. "I'd love to…I just… need to dress." She glanced shyly toward the little night gown again and his eyes followed and he immediately regretted it. As soon as he laid eyes upon her slender legs he imagined them wrapped around his waist as he…

"Of course. I'll meet you in the court yard at noon." He choked out before walking away; the image of her in that night gown was going to haunt him. It must he the lust part of the pull Gaius had told him about from the pull. He wanted to kick something in sheer frustration; he was lusting after Selenia…Who he was marrying next week…Who he barely knew…And there was no chance of this…hunger being sated because he wasn't about to force himself onto the woman on their wedding night. It was frustrating that the only thing he knew about her was the fact she was a Druid Princess that was literally it! In a way he supposed it was a good thing he'd asked Selenia to have a picnic with him at least they'd be able to talk in private and he'd see how she really felt about this marriage.

He walked down the hall and remembered his mother would be here soon, Gods what would she say when she found out this was an arranged marriage? It was his mother who had always told him that marriage should only ever be entered into for love, no other reason was justified. Maybe he should speak to Kilgharrah about everything? It had been a while since he'd seen his old friend and Aithusa. But no he thought, Kilgharrah would most likely tell him something to make sure he kept his distance from Selenia and he didn't think that was currently physically possible thanks to this pull. That on the other hand was something he did want to speak to the dragon about. He looked down at his black trousers, tunic and leather waistcoat considering changing but decided he was fine so he'd go and actually do some of the work piled on his desk.

**Xoxox**

It was noon and he was saddling up his completely black horse Demon, named for his speed while a stable boy saddled the chestnut mare waiting for Selenia. He'd already decided to buy Selenia her own mare as a wedding present, that way she'd be free to ride whenever she wished and not constrained within the castle. The woman in question appeared with her maid chatting happily. She looked just as beautiful clad in a flowing lilac gown although he still couldn't shake off the image of her in the night gown…

She must have noticed him staring because she looked down at herself self-consciously. "What?" She asked meekly inspecting herself quickly.

"Nothing…It's just…You look lovely." There was that pull again and she took a step towards him which made him wonder, did she feel it too? Their eyes were locked and he felt himself being literally pulled towards her and she moved towards him too until…

"Would you like me you boost you up my lady?" Merlin groaned and pulled himself away from her. What the hell was that? His magic was buzzing beneath his skin but it was…Different. "Yes Mandie thank you." Selenia recovered faster than him and was already on her horse by the time he even moved. After he swung himself up onto Demon, Selenia dismissed her maid for the day. He glanced back at the woven basket he'd attached to Demon's saddle and whispered a protection spell to avoid it being ruined by the ride.

"So where is it we're going?" His betrothed spoke whilst she moved her hips to turn her horse to face him, his eyes were glued to the movement and he had to shake off the images that suddenly flashed into his mind. "I know the perfect place." He smiled back and was relieved when she returned it, her eyes shone when she smiled he noticed.

"So it's a secret place then?" She smiled towards him as they rode out of the gates of Camelot.

"You'll see." He laughed back.

**Xoxox**

They had been there for a few hours and he'd found the awkwardness had simply melted away after a while, or maybe it was the wine? He hoped for the former.

"You know when my father told me the story's he knew of you the mighty Emrys, greatest sorcerer to live I was amazed." She confessed. He looked down to the blanket they sat upon before he met her eyes once more and shrugged slightly. "Believe me, I'm not a hero." He muttered but she put down her wine and shifted closer to him making the pull he felt strengthen, although it strengthened whenever she was in the room. It was much stronger now that she was right there, so close to him. "In my eyes someone who's saved an entire city time and time again Merlin, is a hero! You deserve every bit of praise you receive and more." He felt himself flush from the complement.

"Believe me Selenia; I've done things that would most likely condemn me to hell." He sighed drinking from his wine glass but she didn't drop the subject.

"Maybe so, but you did it all for the right reasons. It's all brought about this wonderful world you and Arthur are creating together." She smiled and he smiled back, how was it a woman he'd only known for two weeks could cheer him up with only a few words?

"Merlin?" She asked bringing him from his thoughts. "Would you…Show me…Some magic?" He immediately felt his magic buzz beneath his skin, singing to her request.

"Of course." He shifted so he was on his knees and scanned their picnic site for something. He settled for a piece of cloth and he was shocked at the need to impress her. Whispering a few words of the old religion he threw the cloth up into the air and watched her reaction when it burst and turned into a hundred little hovering pieces of fire. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as she took in the scene.

Then he remembered when he had shown Freya his magic, her soft brown eyes showed the same surprised delight now evident on Selenia's blues. He closed his eyes and once more felt as though he were betraying his first love. He wasn't being fair to Selenia by constantly comparing her to Freya and he knew that but he couldn't help it; both were so timid at first then Freya came out of her shell for him as Selenia was doing now. He was torn from his thoughts by a musical laugh. Selenia's laugh.

"Watch this." She smiled and raised her hands towards the droplets of fire and he found himself waiting with baited breath to see what she was going to do. She too whispered a spell and it was one he hadn't heard of before. He watched as the fire turned into hundreds of red, yellow and orange butterflies which all flew upwards then flew their own ways.

"That was amazing!" He cried and she flushed and shook her head slightly.

"It was only a little spell." She shrugged and he laughed.

"May I ask you something?" He took a large sip of his wine for courage.

"Of course." She replied immediately looing curious.

"How do you really feel…About our betrothal?" The question had clearly taken her by surprise, her eyes had widened and she stuttered slightly.

"If you want me to be completely honest, I don't know. One half of me is just so confused and the other is completely terrified about it." She confessed and his felt his heartbreak slightly knowing she was scared of him.

"Don't be scared of me Selenia…I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered as he put down his wine glass and he moved closer to her slowly so that they were only inches apart.

"You have no idea how much I want to believe that Merlin. But I…" She trailed off and lowered her eyes but he cupped her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him.

"I swear to you, I'll never ever hurt you. Ever. And I won't let anyone else either." He silently pleaded with her begging her to believe him. She was so timid so scared she was so much like Freya had been and he felt all of his feelings for Freya reaching out to Selenia but he pushed them back…He couldn't pretend she was Freya to please that part of his heart, it wasn't fair.

**Xoxox**

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked from where she lay next to him staring up at the sky and he turned his head slightly to look upon her.

"No, I always wanted one though but it was impossible since my mother never loved another man other than my father." He wondered how much she knew of the story of his father, if that were one of the tales her father told her. "Your father was the last dragonlord wasn't he?" She asked when their eyes met. He felt the pull returning his eyes drifted to her lips and back to her eyes. "Yes. And when he died the power passed onto me." Her lips were very delectable…The pull made him want to just lean down and capture them with his own. One kiss…Would that scare her off?

"And if you have a son, the power will pass to him?" He couldn't take his eyes from her lips.

"Yes." He whispered and her eyes locked with his and he watched them look at his own lips. He felt himself lean in slightly and saw her do the same; he'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his entire life. Not even Freya. Freya! He immediately pulled back from Selenia and cursed himself silently. The poor woman looked so confused, he was too. What was he doing? Freya's memory continued to pull him away from Selenia whilst his magic and body pulled him too her! Freya's memory had never made him feel so guilty over anyone else he'd kissed so why Selenia. Was it because she too was a Druid? Because he was going to marry her?

He felt like he had to choose, between the memory of the woman he loved or the woman who he was supposed to marry.


	6. Chapter 6

He stood in the field waiting; he never imagined on the night before his wedding he'd be coming to see Kilgharrah for advice. He watched as the great dragon approached him rapidly and tried to calm his thoughts. The earth shook slightly as Kilgharrah landed before him with a bow. Aithusa appeared seconds later and Merlin smiled; she'd grown so much over the past few years. "You summoned us young warlock?" The great dragon's voice boomed out into the night.

"I need your wisdom old friend." He smiled, as awful as Kilgharrah was at times he was truly fond of him.

"What is it that you would like to know?" The dragon replied and Merlin thought about how to phrase his question, how could he explain about the pull to the dragon? Likely he'd just laugh in Merlin's face.

"I'm to be married…Tomorrow." He watched the surprise on the dragon's face radiate shock.

"Merlin. I have never foreseen marriage within your future…Within your destiny." This time it was his turn to be shocked, his destiny had never permitted him to marry? His destiny's selfishness would have never allowed love into his life, that's why it had forced him to kill Morgana, and turned her against him, why Freya had died within his arms.

"Never?" He asked, maybe Kilgharrah had ment at this point in his life?

"Never Merlin, your destiny was too intertwined with Arthur's for you to have anyone else as a focus point." The dragon informed him casually and Merlin's whole mind was numb with disbelief; his destiny had never planned for him to find love, to marry, to have children? It wasn't fair, Arthur's destiny depended on him yet he still had been allowed love, Arthur had been allowed to have a taste of love and not had it ripped from his arms. Destiny was a cruel mistress indeed.

"There are many futures Merlin. Many alternate worlds where things are different; there is one where you sired a child off the witch Morgana, one where you and Arthur's bride are married but in this world you are not ment to marry. Ever. Something has changed the path of destiny and I don't like it." Kilgharrah mused.

Worlds where he had a child on Morgana…Married Gwen…How surreal.

"But I assume you summoned me here for more than to tell me your news?" The dragon was always one step ahead of him wasn't he? At least that was something that would never change. "There's this…I feel a pull towards the woman I'm to marry. It draws me to her and…And…Makes me lust after her. What is it?" Kilgharrah's head pulled back in confusion and any hopes of the pull being a normal thing sunk within Merlin.

"Merlin, this sounds like dark magic at work." His old friend's voice was so serious and tense and it made Merlin worry. Dark magic, which would mean someone, had specifically cast the pull upon him, and most likely Selenia felt it too. The thought gave him some sense of relief, although knowing that she felt as drawn to him as he did to her, that there was a chance that she…Was lusting after him…He actually shuddered at the thought. "Do you know what it is?" He asked and Kilgharrah spoke immediately.

"The pull as you call it, is you and your mate's magic becoming one. But not in the natural way, I assume you have not soul bonded with the woman?" He shook his head and the dragon continued. "As your magic has been forced to become one with this woman's so must you." He spoke as if it was simple. "That will help it calm in the very least." He added as an afterthought. Become one with her what the hell was he talking about? How could you become one with someone?

"What do you mean?" He voiced his confusion to the dragon only to be met with laughter.

"Merlin, I never thought you to be naïve!" The dragon sounded shocked and it was becoming extremely irritating, like being the only one left out of a joke – it reminded him of when he was a boy in Ealdor being picked on for his ears – and he didn't like it. He stood staring at the dragon until he explained further, the joys of being a dragon lord Kilgharrah had to do his will.

"This pull…Shall intensify until you two can barely stand being in separate rooms, until when one of you uses magic both of your eyes shall glow. You shall be unable to think of anything but each other; unless…You take your bride. Then it shall calm enough for you two to be able to function separately." He explained but Merlin was still confused, until he took Selenia? S

"Until I take my bride, so until I marry her? Because that's great we're to be married tomorrow." It was so simple, that way they'd be able to find the antidote and who did this whilst continuing on with their lives. But Kilgharrah laughed once more. Gods would anything ever be simple in his life? Anything?

"Until you _consummate _your marriage Merlin!" Kilgharrah sounded extremely impatient but Merlin was still reeling from that piece of information. The only way to calm this pull was to bed Selenia…Part of him rejoiced whilst the other shrunk away in rebellion; he couldn't…No wouldn't bed her simply to free them of the pull slightly! It wasn't fair to either of them and of course he wasn't stupid he knew sex was a part of marriage but if they slept together for this reason alone it wouldn't be right…Would it?

"I will not bed her to save myself the discomfort of being drawn to her. There must be another way?" He kept his voice firm but inwardly he was fighting a battle within himself. Gods this pull was making him want to run all the way back to Camelot and bed Selenia right now but the other half knew she deserved better and knows that she's still so timid around him, that if he makes a sudden movement she'll flinch never mind try to seduce her.

"That is the only way Merlin, and before you ask I do not know of the antidote I'm afraid." He sighed and found himself on the verge screaming like a five year old deprived of a new toy from sheer frustration. He wanted Selenia to be completely at ease with him; he was going to be her husband after all! But he didn't know how to accomplish that, or even to start to accomplishing it!

"I would like very much to meet her one day, when you've both…Settled with the other." For once Kilgharrah sounded humble. He hadn't even thought of introducing Selenia to Kilgharrah and Aithusa. The younger dragon had been playing in the trees for the duration of the conversation. She was so innocent much like Selenia, he had to find some time to just sit her down and speak about the pull and see if she even felt it. He'd just been assuming she had this entire time but what if it was only him who was drawn towards her? It would certainly make tomorrow night even more awkward than it was already going to be. He sighed loudly again and fell to a sitting position on the grass and Kilgharrah crouched lower towards him.

"The thought of consummating your marriage troubles you?" He asked.

"Selenia…The woman I'm to marry, she's still scared of me and I don't know why or how to make her comfortable. And to make matters worse I can't stop thinking of Freya and I find myself constantly comparing Selenia to her and then I feel guilty for even being in Selenia's company, as if I'm betraying Freya's memory." It was the first time he'd spoken these thoughts aloud and he felt a great weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"Merlin, Freya was your first love – a very important experience no doubt – but she shall not be your last. That woman is a memory now Merlin and you cannot love a memory, only be grateful for it. You must never let memories haunt you or you shall lose yourself within them." The dragon's words as always were wise. And as always they were right. That didn't make it any easier, he had to let go of Freya and look back on their memories with happiness rather than only see them as a bearer of pain. He loved Freya yes; but it was a boys love rather than the man he was today. But there was one thing that Kilgharrah said that was bothering him.

"You said that Freya shall not be my last love. What did you mean?"

"There are many answers to that question Merlin. But instead I shall tell you this; Freya is a memory, no more no less. Be grateful for the memories. But do not compare your bride to her, they are two different people and if you continue to search for remnants of Freya within this woman then you shall destroy not only yourself but her too. Is that what you want?" He was right. If he continued this way he would force Selenia to be moulded into something she wasn't, he would recreate her into Freya and it would destroy the very essence of who she was and he _could not _be responsible for that.

"Of course not." He muttered. He wished he could apologise to Selenia but how could one apologise for a transgression the victim did not know of?

"Find the cure to the pull Merlin and get to know your mate. You may find happiness once more." Kilgharrah told him before taking off with Aithusa in tow. This meeting with the dragon had left him with two questions.

Who cast the pull onto him and why?


	7. Chapter 7

She'd never been so nervous about anything in her entire life. Right now her snow white gown felt too tight, too soft. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Brennus was pacing beside her but she couldn't focus on him right now, Merlin was in there. Just through those dammed doors. She could actually _feel _him and that in itself made her nervous, could he feel her too? Did he feel the pull? Gods she hoped it wasn't just her suffering from this; it was as if she could feel his body heat radiating from the room. Every ounce of her just wanted to open those overly large doors, storm up the aisle and initiate and early wedding night. She flushed at the thought, gods what was this thing doing to her? She was constantly hot, aching and desperate. For Merlin. She didn't understand why…Was it the pull or was it just her own feelings? Did Merlin feel like this or was be oblivious? It didn't make any sense.

"Alright, we may as well get this over with. Sooner it starts the sooner it ends." Brennus sighed beside her before giving her the once over with eyes that matched her own.

"You'll do. It's not as if this sham is a real marriage anyway." Sham? To her knowledge, unless she or Merlin had a prior betrothal to someone else or a secret spouse hiding somewhere, the marriage was as real as any…Brennus was probably just trying to confuse and scare her. Right?

"Come on then, give me your hand." Brennus sighed like a child before grabbing her hand roughly as the guards opened the doors.

A fresh tidal wave of nerves hit her. Gods she was a wreck, her hands were shaking so much she was sure Brennus could feel it, if he did he didn't comment. They'd all be staring at her…Gods what if she tripped and fell over? She'd never live that down! The woman of the court already shunned her never mind if she tripped and fell on her wedding day. She knew many of them had wanted Merlin to court them and now she had ruined their chances. That or it was because she was a Druid Princess…She pushed the thought away as she walked with Brennus through the doors and into the grand hall of Camelot. Everyone was looking at her and she inwardly cringed until she faced forward and locked eyes with Merlin. He stood in ceremonial armour hands clasped behind his back with a flowing cloak baring his seal. It would soon be their seal. Everything would be _theirs_, their seal, their name…Their chambers…

Merlin looked extremely handsome and it made her even hotter for him. Gods this pull would be the death of her! Merlin was smiling as if it were the love of his life walking toward him at the moment. How cruel, they'd never experience true love because of this marriage although she was glad it was Merlin rather than some of the other noble lords within Camelot, no one else would be so kind, so tender, caring and understanding to her. Especially from what the ladies of the court said of their husbands. Brennus handed her to Merlin with a sigh and stood to the side, she returned Merlin's smile as their hands connected and the intense feelings hit her once more. Her eyes couldn't stop looking at his lips; they were so full, so kissable. Gods she wanted to kiss them. Although she was still humiliated from their picnic when he'd pulled away from her but she'd barely seen him since thus had been unable to speak to him about it. Pushing those thoughts away she focused on Geoffrey speaking before them the hand fasting ribbon held in his hands.

Xoxox

"And thus I do now declare them to be husband and wife." They were married. Married. They were bound to each other until death, her mind reeled at the thought; it was such a big step for two people that barely knew each other. Her eye's locked with Merlin and she returned his smile. The wedding had almost felt as if it was never going to happen and but now they were married…She still couldn't believe it.

"You may now kiss your bride." Geoffrey smiled knowingly towards them. Merlin slowly leaned forward and connected their lips softly, it only stayed chaste for a few moments before they deepened it, the pull kicked in and her arms came around his neck as their tongues danced the instinctual primal dance. When they finally pulled apart everyone was clapping and cheering, including the King and Queen. Her lips tingled where Merlin's had just touched hers and she found herself damp and aching even more so than before. Her eyes met Merlin's to see his pupils had darkened considerably…With lust.

He felt the same.

They turned to face the court who were applauding and she couldn't help the slight smile on her face. She noticed the King and Queen standing together and if she wasn't mistaken the Queen appeared to have tears in her eyes, Gaius Merlin's uncle and beside him a woman with the same dark hair and blue eyes as Merlin…Gods it was Merlin's mother! She looked so happy, so proud. What if his mother didn't like her? Gods that would be awful! She glanced back at Merlin who met her gaze with his own, his eyes still darker…He felt the same!

The thought sent her mind reeling once more, with both shock and relief – Merlin felt it too! She wasn't the only one suffering. Her eyes moved to her brother whose face looked simply down trodden. She didn't understand why, this ment he would be rid of her why would he be unhappy at the thought? She was certainly happy that in a few months he would be gone from her life. She moved her eyes down to she and Merlin's joint hands, their fingers laced together and their wrists bound by the blessed ribbon, a symbol of their union. She didn't even notice that they were walking back down the aisle until she and Merlin were alone together outside the grand hall, she could hear the King speaking from within but she couldn't tear her eyes from Merlin. His eyes were flicking from her eyes to her lips…Then further down and she flushed her gown though modest enough did reveal a small amount of cleavage. There was a slight pang of guilt within Merlin's eyes she noted, was it because this marriage had been arranged or some other hidden reason?

"Hey…" He trailed off with a chuckle and a slight red tint across his cheeks, she was probably as red as the neckerchief she'd noticed Merlin was so fond of.

"Hello...Husband" She laughed back, their hands were still joint and her lips were begging for his kiss. He chuckled at the use of his newest title and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"That's something I'll have to get used to being addressed as…Wife." He graced her with a cheeky smirk before taking a small step towards her. This time she leaned up and pressed her lips against his and once again it was deepened quickly.

"Oi! Save it for tonight! We have a feast to attend!" The ever cocky voice of Sir Gwaine broke them apart and Merlin sighed and stepped away from her slightly before engaging in banter with the long haired knight.

What the knight had said had reminded her; would Merlin bed her tonight or would they merely live as friends?

Xoxox

The feast was in full swing a few hours after it had begun, what was even more peculiar was that it was not merely nobles in attendance, but the people from the lower town too. "They love him; see him as one of their own." The Queen had smiled and explained her unspoken question. Now she watched the Queen and her slightly drunken husband dancing merrily together to the bard's music. Merlin chuckled beside her and muttered something about Arthur holding drink worse than him.

She watched the King lead the Queen back to the high table with a smile, they truly loved each other. She'd heard stories of them from the camp of how Arthur had rescued her from Hengist's castle, of their secret relationship and how Arthur elevated her from a simple maid to a Queen. They were so lucky to have one another. Then Arthur raised a hand to speak and everyone stared in silence.

"It's time for the bridal gifts, to welcome Princess Selenia as an official member of the court and to congratulate her on her marriage." People were going to give her gifts? Was supposed to have some in return? Gods why hadn't anyone told her of this?

"Don't worry, you'll receive some half-hearted gifts from some stuck up noble lord trying to gain our favour, just smile and say thank you. Then you'll be gifted from Arthur and Gwen, Gaius, your brother, the knights and me." Merlin whispered into her ear causing her to shiver in response. But it also calmed her down, she really had to research the laws and customs of Camelot or else she was going to have heart failure before her twenty second birthday. The lords and ladies began presenting their gifts, perfumes, jewellery, fabrics, a few coffers of gold etc. She'd never seen such rich and beautiful things in her life never mind being gifted them! But then Arthur gestured toward someone in the crowd and within seconds two men held something and when the fabric was moved revealed the most beautiful fabric for gowns she'd ever seen! And another came with a coffer filled with jewellery! Gods she'd didn't know what to say!

"Thank you, your majesties. They are the most beautiful items I've ever seen." Arthur and Gwen smiled and nodded. Then the knights came forward rather shyly for the first time since she'd arrived. "We argued for hours over which ones to gift you, we hope you'll enjoy these." One of them opened a box full of exotic soaps and perfumes, she could smell some of their unique smells from where she sat and they were luscious, intoxicating and they made her want to bathe immediately. "I can already promise I'll enjoy them!" She smiled down at them and they all looked incredibly relieved to say the least. Her maid Lillian stepped forward and took the box of soaps and placed it with the rest of her gifts. They would be placed in her-_their_chambers tomorrow. Then Gaius stepped forward holding a simple small box which captured her imagination more than any of the other gifts before. She smiled down toward the old man, she knew he was like a father to her husband and from the corner of her eye she saw Merlin lean over slightly to get a better look. Gaius opened the box to reveal a silver pendant. He stepped forward to hand her the piece and she studied it curiously. The Wyllt seal graced the front of it and she opened it on Gaius' instruction's to see the letters M and S intertwined beautifully. "Thank you Gaius! This is truly my favourite gift of all I have received tonight." Gaius smiled in return and then smiled at Merlin before returning to his seat. She placed the pendant back into its box and reluctantly handed it to Lillian.

Then her brother stepped up with a box of his own in his hands. When he opened it she saw a mirror beautifully engraved with intricate patterns. "It's not merely a mirror sister, one breath on it and you can send messages to anyone you wish and it shall come to them in the form of a letter beside them." He smirked believing his gift to be the best.

"Thank you dear brother." She replied forcing a smile upon her face. When Brennus sat down once more Merlin stood and offered her his hand which she took gladly.

"I have two gifts for you." He said loudly enough for the whole hall to hear him and smiled at her. He led her down to one of the windows and gestured for her to look.

Outside being held by one of the stable boys was a pure white mare, it was beautiful! She turned to Merlin in shock; he'd actually put thought into her gift and given her something that she actually needed. "Thank you!" She sounded like a child but he smiled widely before leading her back to the table whilst others crowded the window to see the horse, she heard people gasp and remark that it was a fine steed. When everyone had returned to their seats Merlin handed her a square box with a look of childish excitement spread across his features. She opened it see a necklace made of crystal which was…Glowing slightly. "It's made of magic, I enchanted the crystal to glow or dull depending on your emotions." He looked rather sheepish and she leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Thank you husband. It's…Amazing! Will you put it on me?" She asked and Merlin nodded, her maid was immediately behind her to remove the necklace she was already wearing. She turned and pulled her hair over her shoulder then she felt the cold of the necklace placed onto her skin and Merlin's fingers putting it there. It sent yet another rush of desire through her and brought her back to her earlier question.

Xoxox

She was laughing at Merlin dancing with one a little girl from the lower town who'd asked him to dance with her after she and Merlin had danced together, it was adorable to say the least. She saw someone approaching her and turned to see the woman who she'd noticed in the crowd as Merlin's mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello sweetheart, I thought it best to introduce myself. I'm Hunrith, Merlin's mother." She did have the same eyes as Merlin, and it was obvious where Merlin's friendly nature originated from. "I'm Selenia." She smiled back and gestured for Hunrith to sit next to her.

"Merlin did tell me you were breath taking but he didn't quite describe the true extent of your beauty." Hunrith smiled and Selenia nearly collapsed, Merlin had told his mother that she was breath taking? "Thank you, you're so kind." She blushed.

"I know this marriage…Isn't what you would have chosen on your own but my son is already fond of you, I can tell." Hunrith winked at her and she had to force a smile onto her face, what Hunrith was seeing was most likely just the pull, not real fondness no matter how much she wanted it to be real.

Xoxox

**Hey everyone **** Sorry this took so long! Reality took me ****prisoner****! Anyway, important question, do you guys want me to make this an M rating or keep it to what it is?**


	8. Chapter 8

He should say something…Anything… The servants had come and prepared them for bed, he was merely in his sleep trousers whilst she was dawned that sinful night gown from before which was made even more alluring with her long white – blonde hair cascading freely down her back. She was completely…Delectable. He was still slightly in shock, it was their wedding night! He looked around his chambers, so much larger than the box room he used to live in at the back of Gaius' chambers. There was the bed chamber, bathing chamber, and a wardrobe the size of his old chambers. Right now it only held his own clothes but tomorrow Selenia's gowns would be brought in, along with her other possessions. He looked up towards his bride, she'd chatted casually whilst the servants had been here. Now the servants were gone and they were left alone in his – no their chambers. It was slightly awkward to say the least. Outside he could hear the people in the lower towns continuing the celebrations within the tavern and streets…And the brothels. The thought forced him to flush and his eyes drifted to his wife…He wasn't sure he'd ever be used to calling Selenia that or to her addressing him as husband…Although he liked it. He'd always thought his wedding night would be with the woman he loved, full of passion and lust but instead it was awkwardness mixed with held back lust caused by a curse.

The pull was driving him crazy at the moment; since their first kiss in fact and their second, and third. Now he was desperate for a fourth and fifth and sixth. And for more than just kisses. A lot more. His body was already hot, hard and waiting for her. Gods this was going to be a long night. She was looking at him too; her eyes were on his chest as if trying to remember every detail of him, her blue eyes darker than usual, her breathing was heavier and her cheeks flushed…It looked like she was aroused, aroused by him. The thought sent his blood straight to his groin.

"Merlin?" His gaze snapped to her eyes as she stood and slowly stepped toward him. Gods he wanted her, the pull was making him desperate for her right now; even the floor looked like an appealing surface for them at the moment but he'd never do that to her. She was a Princess and he'd treat her as such. He wondered if she felt the pull? Felt the attraction, the _desire _between them, even if it was all just a symptom of the pull. He'd have to tell her about it, in order to let her decide if she wanted to consummate their marriage she had to know everything.

"Selenia…" He started and she opened her mouth to speak but he continued. "No I need to say this," he took a few steps toward her until they were merely inches apart, he could actually feel her breath on him and it was quickly becoming harder to control himself. "I will never lay a hand on you which is unwanted or unwelcomed. And if you don't wish to consummate the marriage then we won't. I'd rather die than force you into this." He ment every word, he'd heard horror stories of brides within the court on their wedding nights, being taken against their wills and just…Used. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't understand how a man could do that to a woman it was disgusting. But his thoughts stopped there when Selenia simply laughed.

"Oh Merlin, you are so good, so perfect. And I know you would honour your pledge to the end of your days but I'm under no illusions husband. Are marriage needs to be consummated and I'm a Druid, if a child is not produced within the first two years of marriage then it is immediately annulled." Merlin was horrified, two years wasn't enough time for a couple to settle into the marriage and their lives together and bring a child into the world!

"Why?"

"Because so many Druids have been…Lost. It's about re-making our numbers so our traditions do not die out." It made sense he had to admit but he still found it to be extremely cruel. He couldn't imagine being married for two years then if they did not produce a child, having to watch her wed and bed someone else.

"And in the very least Merlin, we could be friends." She finished bringing her hand up to cup his cheek and he found himself leaning into her touch.

"You deserve better than to give yourself to someone you barely know!" He insisted and she smiled up towards him.

"We know each other a lot better than most people that are arranged to marry. And I want a real marriage Merlin, and consummating it makes it real."

"Selenia...There is something you should know." He started how could he explain everything and not frighten her off? He reached up to his cheek and interlaced his fingers with her dainty digits. "There's a…Spell on me and I don't know if you feel it too but it draws me to you and-"

"Like a pull?" She asked with hope clear on her face. She knew about the pull?

"You feel it to?" He almost shouted in his shock.

"I have since I entered Camelot. It makes me need to be near you constantly and it feels…Wrong to not be in your company."

It was wrong he knew but he couldn't help the elation that surged within him at the knowledge that she felt the pull, that she wanted him too. He led her to the bed and sat on the edge before re-counting what the dragon had told him the night before.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked and looked horrified. He still had no idea who could have caused the pull, or who would want to?

"I don't know. But we will find out." He looked down at their joint hands and smiled slightly but he also noticed his hands were shaking, the pull had never felt this strong before. He looked up at Selenia unsure what to do and she leaned forward and connected their lips and it quickly deepened. He didn't know how long they kissed but he noticed his hand was on her knee and decided to move it under her nightgown.

Xoxox

**Hey guys :D! Yeah I know I WAS going to make this an M rating but I wussed out **** I know I'm a baby hahah! But I will say just in case you didn't click – they're gonna get down and dirtyyy**** ;). **

**Please review and let me know what you think guys? Reviews really inspire me and when I'm inspired I write faster! **


	9. Chapter 9

She opened her eyes slowly and moaned at the warmth and softness of the bed; it was so much more comfortable then her own bed. She paced the top of the bed where Merlin's sigil was carved, a dragon breathing its fire onto a sword. It wasn't a surprise that he's chosen this as his sigil, she knew of his friendship with the Great Dragon and the white Dragon. She'd never seen a dragon before; the thought was a little more than terrifying. And she was married to a Dragon Lord – the last Dragon Lord and meeting them was something mandatory…That was if Merlin wanted her too. She turned around to see that Merlin's side of the bed was empty. Then she sat up and saw she was alone in the large chambers. Why would Merlin have left?

Something to her left caught her eye and she turned to see a parchment of paper with her name written on it. She unfolded it and it read:

_Hopefully I'll be back before you wake but if not I had to attend a meeting with Pratdragon that I apparently just couldn't miss. No doubt I'll just be sitting there doing nothing. I'll be back before too long. _

_Merlin. _

She laid back into the linens with a sigh, when she noticed something on the vanity that had been moved into the chambers for her – a bouquet of wild flowers in a vase. Her husband truly was the sweetest man. It was calming, for the first time since entering Camelot to not feel the pull tormenting her and making her need to be in Merlin's presence. It was refreshing and she felt completely herself for the first time since leaving home and she was afraid that when Merlin returned so too would the pull…Although last night certainly was an amazing way to sate it. She closed her eyes and revelled in the memory until there was a loud bang on the door. She attempted to rise from the bed when a shooting pain from her lower region hit her; she'd been warned about that by one of her friends – Annabeth who'd been married twice and still had no children, poor woman would have to be re-married again if she did not conceive again soon.

The door banged again and she rose gingerly and picked up her nightgown from last night and throwing it on. When she swung the large oak door – which too had Merlin's sigil carved upon it she saw Brennus standing there and immediately wanted to slam the door in his face. Last night and this morning had been perfect and she did not want him to ruin it for her. He walked into the chambers and waited for her to close the door as she did she said a silent prayer for Merlin to return soon.

"Well?" Brennus asked and she did not know what he wanted her to tell him. When she remained silent he looked at her as if she were a simpleton, which wasn't too different from the looks she usually received from her brother.

"What do you want brother? I was sleeping-" She began but Brennus began speaking once more.

"Did he have you?" Her brother demanded and she flushed ten shades of red before she managed to speak.

"It is none of your business!" Why on earth would he want to know if she had consummated her marriage? That was strange even for Brennus.

"I must report to our beloved father." He rolled his eyes at her and she blushed even more if that were possible. It made sense that her father would want to know, some fathers even demanded to see the sheets to see the blood as proof, she glanced back at the sheets and prayed Brennus did not ask for them.

"Yes." She muttered and watched Brennus' smug smile fall from his face; he looked…Disappointed. But that made no sense…Brennus said nothing else as be turned and quickly walked from the chambers and slammed the door. She sighed and moved over to her vanity, she did not look different but she felt different. Her eyes flashed golden and she smiled, she loved it when her magic revealed itself to her; reminding her that she was special…Gifted. She began to softly brush her hair until the door opened once more.

Surely Brennus could not be back? She looked up and her eyes locked with the sapphire orbs of her husband through the mirror. Merely looking at him brought back the still raw memories of the previous night. She'd never felt too close to a person before, never been so intimate with someone. Quite quickly she felt the pull awaken within her once more and Merlin smiled knowingly. "You too?"

She nodded her reply, still looking at him through the mirror.  
"I um…Have something for you." He smiled and she turned from the mirror surprised. He walked forward and whispered into his palm before opening it to reveal a beautiful white rose.

"I was going to give you red but…White reminds me more of you." He smiled and handed it to her. She stood and breathed in the scent of the rose and when she opened her eyes Merlin was watching her, she blushed and looked down at the floor.

"You really don't see how beautiful you are do you?" He whispered and she reached up and kissed him.

"Thank you." She smiled. But she could not help the lingering feeling that was brewing like a storm within her, was Merlin only so kind to her because of the pull?

"Are you in any pain? From…Last night because I heard that some woman get that and I asked Gaius for something to help with it." He spoke fast and in one breath before gesturing to the potion. Did this man ever stop being thoughtful? Even if it was just the pull, she was grateful and accepted the potion with a laugh. She drank it whilst Merlin walked into the changing room of the chambers and she grimaced at the taste but she would do anything to rid herself of the ache she was plagued with.

"I was thinking." Merlin called as he walked into the room shirtless before walking to the wardrobe and taking out a fresh tunic. "Maybe we could go for a ride together? Maybe picnic somewhere when he feel like it and just…Spend time together. That is if you're…Up to it of course?" His eyes flicked down her body for a second and she blushed again.

"That sounds perfect; do you not have meetings and rituals?" She asked, as court sorcerer he was kept occupied by many things throughout his day she'd noticed.

"I've already sent my manservant to cancel them all." He sent her a mischievous smile.

"Then I'll just get dressed…" She trailed off as she realised she had no idea where her clothes were, they would have been taken from her chambers by now and had not been delivered to her here as of yet. Merlin seemed to understand.

"I'll go fetch your maid and have the cook prepare a picnic for us." Before leaving her alone once more. Gods the pull was getting stronger once more and she smirked as she remembered just how to sate it.

Xoxox

They were deep in the forest together and she was riding the horse Merlin had given her as a wedding gift along with the crystal necklace he'd made her. She was wearing her new blue riding habit with a large hood. Although she had lived all her life in a forest –until now of course – the noises were rather terrifying, especially ones she did not recognise.

"For someone who grew up in a Druid camp in the woods your very jumpy here." Merlin pointed out with a chuckle.

"Well I cannot help it, I feel like being a coward today." She pouted and then smiled as he shook his head good naturedly.

"Believe me Selenia you are not a coward by any standards." She smiled to him and saw his eyes flick down to the necklace she wore which glowed brightly, clear evidence of her good mood.

"Have you decided on a name for your horse yet?" He asked her lightly, she'd been thinking hard about what to name the beautiful horse but thus far could not think of a suitable name for him.

"I'm struggling to find an appropriate name for him I'm afraid." She admitted and patted her horse's neck affectionately. Merlin nodded then smiled.

"What about Hecates?" He asked, she'd never heard of the word before.

"What does it mean?"

"It's Latin for magical." He told her. It was perfect, Hecates…Magical.

"It's perfect." She smiled "thank you Merlin."

"How about picnicking here?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically before he swung from his horse and helped her down from Hecates.

Xoxox

"So tell me one of your adventures with Arthur?" She smiled as they lay together on the soft grass.

"Hmm which one…Ahh how about the time Camelot was taken over and the only way to get Arthur to leave was for me to turn him into a simpleton?" He grinned.

"You turned the King into a simpleton?" She gasped, how Merlin hadn't gotten himself beheaded was truly beyond her understanding.

Xoxox

**Hey! First of all Lozzabell, HAPPY? The ride was put into the chapter. So their all happy and in wedded bliss and everything is all goooooood! **

**In the next chapter there will have been a six month time skip **

**Please review guys! I really love getting reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

The entire court was merry that night; almost everyone was at least a little drunk. Excepting the Queen of course. Finally a two years into Guinevere's marriage she had finally conceived a child, an heir for the Pendragon throne which apparently according to Merlin was a great relief because if Arthur were – Gods forbid – die without an heir then his sister Morgana would take the throne and destroy all they'd worked toward. But apparently she had disappeared years ago and no sightings of her had been reported. Gods be good Selenia would never have to meet the woman.

Arthur stood up and called for silence among the court, it had been six months since her marriage and she, the King and the Queen had become close friends. "My Lords and Ladies! Let us take a moment to thank the Gods, and my beautiful wife for the gift they are bestowing upon me. I shall have an heir to my throne, the throne sat upon by my father, his father before him and beyond. So my Lords and Ladies let us make a toast." He raised his goblet and took his wife's hand in his own. "To Queen Guinevere!"

"To Queen Guinevere!" She and the rest of the court echoed gladly. The feast had been extremely large, every one of Gwen's favourite dishes had been served; Selenia had never felt so full in her life she looked across to see her husband and the King locked within a banter filled argument whilst Gwen was almost glowing as she watched the dancers. Selenia watched a pair of lovers sneak from the hall together and smiled sadly; she wondered what it was like to love someone, to truly love someone. Her eyes flicked down to her wedding ring as the lights danced off of it and it brought a smile to her face. She heard Arthur laugh and turned to see Merlin had clearly made a joke about Percival's size. She sipped her wine and watched the dancing continue, at first she'd found Arthur's court fascinating but now she saw how it worked; back handed deals, envy, scorn, deceit, back stabbing. A horrible place to be unsecure in, she'd spoken about this in length with the Queen who said herself how she'd watched the kindest of people become corrupt here and she had explained that you need people's favour to survive here because with favour comes protection.

"For instance, you could never be in any danger within the court because as Merlin's wife you clearly have his favour." Gwen had explained whilst they dined together one night. "And Merlin – despite what my husband says – is Arthur's best friend thus has _his _favour and can influence his decisions for example who should receive what titles and whatnot. So people want Merlin's favour and that is why people make such a fuss of you two in court and why you received so many lavish gifts from them. It's also why at first many of the ladies did not…Welcome you to court. Many wished desperately to be Merlin's bride."

Their conversation had been very helpful to her understanding the ways of the court, Merlin had tried to explain it but he always looked for good qualities in people whilst Gwen merely described them as they were. She turned to see her husband preparing to show something to Arthur with his magic. "Watch this." Merlin said before muttering the incarnation and making Arthur's dagger appear across the room knocking Leon's goblet down over his breeches effectively ruining the flirting he was doing with some lady. Whilst Merlin's magic worked she felt her own working too, this did not surprise her, she had grown used to their eyes glowing together; or her own eyes glowing randomly throughout the day telling her that her husband was up to something.

"Hold on! If you did the spell Merlin, why did her eyes glow too?" Merlin turned to her and smirked. Surprisingly no one else had noticed this effect of the enchantment over them.

"Because we're both powerful sorcerers and married therefore we share our magic so it works together." Merlin lied coolly. They'd decided not to tell anyone other than Gaius about the pull and keep things less complicated. If she was truthful to herself she loved this part of the pull, it made her feel extremely connected to her husband, like a bond no one else would understand. She'd actually told him as much once whilst they lay in bed together and he'd agreed.

"I'll never fully understand magic." Arthur muttered with a roll of his eyes and Merlin laughed.

"That's because unfortunately for Camelot its King is a simpleton. Let's just hope the child Gwen carries inherits her brains." Merlin chuckled and Arthur looked as though he were about to punch her husband until Gwen returned from a dance with some young new knight who was clearly extremely excited about his first feast in Camelot as Merlin leaned over to her. "Would you do me the honour of sharing the next dance with me Milady?" He grinned at his impression of the knight and she laughed, he was so childish at times.

"Of course my lord, I just hope my husband does not become jealous." She giggled as Merlin stood and lead her onto the dance floor. She still received envious glances from some of the still single ladies but had learned to smile back graciously.

"I can think of plenty of ways to make your husband jealous Milady and not one of them can be performed publicly." He smirked as the dance began. They had become comfortable enough to flirt with one another now, although making love helped too. Except it was not making love as they did not love each other. The thought lowered her mood slightly as Merlin spoke again whilst they danced.

"Gaius is researching cures for the pull. Knowing him we'll be cured in no time." Merlin smiled as she moved around him completing the steps perfectly. The thought of being freed from the pull created an inner battle inside of her; half of her rejoiced whilst the other half wanted to cry and keep the pull because what if once the curse was lifted they lost the…Relationship…They'd built so far, what if they did end up hating each other? What if when he was free from being drawn to her Merlin found love elsewhere? It was selfish and confusing but she would rather remain cursed until the end of her days than seeing that happening. What also worried her were what if all these feelings she had for Merlin suddenly disappeared after the pull was gone? She didn't know what they were but she knew that if they no longer existed it would make their marriage intolerable, how could they continue to bed each other if they no longer got along? They most likely wouldn't and then Merlin would never have an heir and the house of Wyllt would be over before it had truly begun. It would be her fault.

She could never voice these worries to Merlin because he would reassure her with kind words and make her forget them until it happened and she would be even more miserable for doing nothing to prevent it. She curtseyed to Merlin as the dance ended and allowed him to kiss her knuckles just above her wedding ring, the symbol of their union. Merlin did not release her hand however some Lord who wanted to make an alliance with Merlin made his way through the crowd to them and Merlin pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She had found he was fond of having her beside him during meetings as such and at Arthur's meetings at his round table, she had to be there as the representative of the Druids; that title was to be given to someone named Mordred but Merlin had convinced Arthur to bestow it upon her instead because he did not trust Mordred. She had never met the man so had no opinion of him.

"My Lord Henry what can we do for you?" Merlin smiled cheerfully at him but he had told her Lord Henry thought he was an upstart who was raised beyond his level and couldn't stand the fact Merlin was now on a higher station than the Lord whose family had served the Pendragons for decades. Lord Henry was a small round man with a long nose and a red face with cruel eyes which often stared at people with distaste. Selenia didn't know much of the man but she knew of his son, Sir Thomas known for frequently seducing noble ladies and had even once invited her to his chambers and Merlin had punched him so hard the poor man's face was scarred.

"An alliance between our families would be very powerful indeed. And to solidify that alliance we could arrange for a marriage between any child created of you and your wife's union with my longest son Edmund." He stated with a smug look upon his face, he obviously thought they would jump at the idea of their families being united but the idea repulsed her. She could tell Merlin felt the same because his grip had tightened around her waist. "Let us think on it Henry." Merlin stated before he guided her away from the man.

"I truly believe I'd rather be publicly castrated than be allied with that man." He groaned and took a large sip of wine. She hummed in agreement and looked around to see Arthur and Gwen locked in a passionate kiss that suggested they were more than ready to leave the feast, she knew she was. Just as she was going to voice this to Merlin Brennus approached them.

"Care to join me for a dance sweet sister?" He asked in his mock kind tone, "only if your husband agrees of course." He added with a smile. She and Merlin never spoke of Brennus and she had no idea if Merlin saw through Brennus' act or not.

"Oh course." He nodded and kissed her cheek quickly before he made his way up the high table. Brennus took her hand in his own and lead her to the dance floor. She looked over her brother's shoulder and saw Merlin lead a giggling Gwen onto the dance floor and Arthur looked rather disappointed. As the bards began the song Brennus began to speak.

"I received a message yesterday from our father."

"Oh yes?" She had not heard from her father since arriving in Camelot, she missed him dearly.

"He commanded that I tell you that _husband_," he spat the last word in disgust, "has a year and a half to get his child within you or the marriage is to be annulled." Brennus smiled but she was so shocked she stopped in the middle of the dance and felt her entire world stop. Annul her marriage if she did not conceive? She knew that was a Druid tradition but she had not expected it to apply to her own marriage as it was one to hold peace. She tried to begin the dance once more but her limbs were not responding and Brennus dragged her from the hall whilst she was in a daze. Suddenly she yearned for her maid to loosen her gown, she felt like she couldn't breathe. A year and a half? It wasn't enough time to conceive…Enough time for them to truly _feel _ready to even consider having a child.

"Do you want to know what else he said?" Brennus asked smugly. She was still trying to gain control of her breathing. "He said a year and a half or he's taking you back and re-starting the war on Camelot. And this time, we'll fight back." Re-start the war? But that didn't make any sense…Her father only wanted peace…Wanted to restore the numbers of the Druids not risk even more lives. What would have caused him to do this? Gods she felt faint.

"Are you worried?" Brennus asked and he sounded as if we was about to laugh at the clear terror she felt. Suddenly all the confusion and panic she felt merged and turned into anger directed towards her brother.

"Tell me something dear brother, do you _enjoy _being father's little messenger? Do you _thrive _on receiving no love or praise time and time again?" She couldn't believe those words had left her mouth! She'd stood up to Brennus for the first time in her life! He didn't look happy about it though…He looked angrier than she'd seen him look in a long time.

"You do not get to speak to me like that! You are a pathetic little whore who our father had to _sell _to be rid of you!" Suddenly before she knew it Brennus' hand came up and slapped her across the face and caused her to cry out and stumble backward. Just as his hand rose up to hit her again a familiar voice rang out from behind Brennus.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brennus moved to reveal Merlin standing there and he looked furious. Brennus simply smiled at her husband before walking past him before calling "a year and a half Selenia. Remember it!"

Merlin inspected her cheek and spoke again but this time softer. "Selenia what happened? Did he hit you? What did he mean by a year and a half?"

"It's nothing! Honestly, nothing to worry about." She tried and Merlin's face fell considerably.

"Selenia I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's going on." He snapped before walking back into the hall making her feel guilty. She felt her heart tug because she knew she'd disappointed him but she did not know if it was because of the pull or if she had genuine feelings for her husband.

Xoxox

**Fast update or what? :O! I couldn't wait to post this because now Merlin is onto Brennus and his horrible behaviour! Finally! And we've had a large time skip, but I feel Selenia's reflected on enough that's happened to fill you all in. What do you guys think, are the couple's feelings for each other real or because of the pull? Let me know in your reviews! It's so strange to write something like "her growing feelings for Merlin" in one sentence then in the next have her refer to him as her husband! **

**Please review and let me know what you all think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys **** I don't usually put author's notes at the top of the chapter but I just wanted to take a moment to thank every single person who has reviewed – even just once – because it ****has seriously given me confidence what people are actually enjoying this fic and I'm not writing it and no one's reading it. Alsooo! The 50****th**** reviewer will get a special prize from me :D A oneshot of their choosing, could be cannon, Merlin and Selenia, jus****t Merlin, just Selenia, Arthur maybe Gwen? Maybe Brennus or a new OC perhaps. ANYTHING YOU WANT! Okay? **

**Also guys somewhere in this chapter Merlin thinks about his last conversation with Freya, this has to do with a little oneshot I wrote that is set in this universe and it's a conversation between Merlin and Freya; please guys check it out? **** I'd love you if you do…**

**Alright one last thing**** before you read the chapter**** that should please you all: **

**BRENNUS PREPARE YOURSELF BECAUSE MERLIN IS COMING FOR YOU! **

**Enjoy. **

** Xoxox**

He'd been awake for quite a while just simply staring at the top of the bed for hours; last night had been the first night he and Selenia had not made love since their wedding night, although it couldn't exactly be labelled as 'making love' now could it? That had to take the participants actually loving each other didn't it? Every time he thought he and Selenia were making progress something happened to knock them backward ten steps. It was becoming more than frustrating. If it wasn't the pull causing them trouble it was Selenia's brother; last night he knew something had happened but if Selenia did not confide in him then he would never be able to fix it.

He was beginning to believe Brennus and Selenia did not have a normal sibling relationship, he'd noticed that whenever Brennus was near Selenia would become tense and on edge and Brennus, was to put it lightly less than kind hearted. Last night it had looked as if Brennus had stuck Selenia and was about to again when he'd came across them but he would never have actually hit his own sister…Would he? He turned to face Selenia – this too was different, usually they slept pressed against each other but last night Selenia retired earlier than him and he had not wished to join her as he was still hurt by her not confiding in him – and noticed a bruise forming on her pale cheek.

The bastard had hit her. Rage appeared as if from nowhere within the Warlock, who did Brennus believe himself to be? To believe he had a right to hit _his _wife? Before his thoughts could continue Selenia stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to face him.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" Without speaking he shook his head before lowering his fingers onto the bruise and she flinched, the small touch had clearly caused her pain. Gently and silently he cast a healing spell and felt his magic flowing and watched her eyes glow golden to match his own. It was the one thing he liked about the pull; it made him feel connected to her. Quickly the bruise disappeared and her skin was once more flawless.

"What happened last night with Brennus?" He tried again but she gave him a smile that was completely forced.

"Nothing! Honestly Merlin it's nothing to worry about…Merely a disagreement that's all." She tried and Merlin resisted the urge to scream with sheer frustration.

"Selenia you are my wife – whether it be arranged or not – I want to help you." He allowed himself to think once more about Freya and how he'd only wanted to help her from those who had wanted to harm her and mentally flinched. It was too alike, it was too much. He forced thoughts of Freya to the back of his mind and looked down at his wife; she was clearly fighting a battle in her mind, one he prayed he won.

And win he did. She looked up towards him, blue on blue and then she spoke softly.

"My father…He sent word to Brennus that if I do not conceive your child within a year and a half…Then our marriage shall be annulled and I will have to return home."

That couldn't be true surely…The marriage cannot be annulled! They had consummated it! Merlin had not even thought of having children yet…They still barely knew each other and a year and half wasn't long enough for them to settle down into the marriage and want to have children. He had been meaning to ask Selenia if she wanted him to make her a fertility tonic to prevent her from conceiving his child until they were ready.

"And when I got angry and insulted Brennus he slapped me, but that is really not important, I'm used to it."

She was used to it? Brennus struck her often? He was a Druid; they were supposed to be peaceful! Apparently their future King was a brute and did not follow their ways Gods help them.

"It will never happen again I promise. I will not let it happen again. You deserve better than that." She blushed at his words but they were true after all. Brennus had better hope Merlin did not find him today or he would wish he'd never arrived in Camelot. But for the moment she needed his attention and he gave it willingly. He connected their lips and she kissed back clearly seeking comfort; Merlin thanked the Gods inwardly that he'd told their servants not to come tend to them this morning as it seemed they would not be decent to receive them.

Xoxox

"I'm going to see Gaius later to help him with finding a cure for the pull." He sighed as they lay together in bed relaxing. Although it was beginning to scare Merlin how…Right it felt to have Selenia's body cuddled into his; but it was probably yet another sign of the pull at work. There was no way these feelings could be real, they hadn't known each other long enough. Although he'd only known Freya for a few days… It wasn't the same. He quickly recalled his last conversation with Freya; she had told him that one day he would find the woman he was truly supposed to spend his life with…Could it be Selenia? She was his wife now after all thus he would be spending the rest of his life with her. But he and Selenia were cursed and when the curse was lifted everything would change, he'd been thinking more and more about that recently; he'd resigned himself to never siring a child because when the pull was gone their lust for each other would be gone and although he was a man as any other and would happily continue to bed his beautiful wife, no doubt she would not wish to and he would respect that. He had promised to never lay a hand which is unwanted or unwelcomed upon her had he not?

"I must spend a while in the Queen's chambers with her ladies and other noble born ladies but I could come and help you later?" He must have been imagining it but she sounded…Disappointed. She pushed the idea away quickly. He looked down and nodded to her statement.

"I must go." He started and kissed her forehead. "Gaius will have me cleaning his leech tank if I'm late, an experience I do not want to re-live ever." Her laugh was musical to his ears and he kissed her once more and suddenly found his body roaring in protest at the thought of leaving the bed.

"If you're going to leave them leave, you are merely keeping me awake longer than necessary!" She mocked a yawn with a sparkle of mirth in her eyes and he pounced on her.

"Does my presence bore you so Milady?" He smirked above her and she returned the sentiment.

"Yes; I'm struggling to stay awake even at this very moment." She pouted adorably and he kissed her once more and pulled the sheet from her body revealing everything to him.

"Well maybe I should-" He started before he was rudely interrupted.

"MERLIN!" Gaius' voice broke through into the chambers and ruined the moment. He allowed his head to fall and lean against Selenia's with a sigh.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Gaius!" He called out then laughed, his mother's uncle still treated him as if he were his apprentice and Arthur's servant rather than a noble Lord. When the old man said nothing Merlin assumed he had left and climbed out of the bed and walked to the wardrobe. It was surreal how quickly his chambers had turned into _their _chambers. Her possessions had mixed effortlessly with his own, on the vanity along with his papers and such were her little bottles of perfumes she used along and he smiled when he opened the wardrobe and saw her gowns amongst his tunics and breeches. Throwing clothes on he turned to see her still lounging in bed and smiled, this moment was so peaceful…So domestic. She noticed his staring and laughed.

"Unless you wish to be reunited with the leech tank husband I suggest you leave."

He laughed and bid her goodbye before leaving their chambers.

Xoxox

He had almost reached Gaius' chambers when he heard the familiar voice of the Druid Prince approaching him; everything that had happened this morning replayed in Merlin's mind and he felt the rage boiling over once more within him. He watched the blonde man walk toward him smugly as if he owned the citadel. He looked so much like his wife but acted so differently, it was surreal.

"Ahh Merlin. I will be leaving at first light tomorrow morning." Merlin didn't even register what he said but instead he grabbed Brennus' tunic and slammed him into the nearest wall. The Prince looked so shocked; it was obvious this was the first time he had been treated roughly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I am-" he started but Merlin did not allow him to finish his sentence.

"If you ever lay a hand upon my wife again I will kill you." He waited a moment and saw the threat sink into Brennus before he spoke once more. "And tell your father to stop the threats or he shall pay dearly for it! Understood?" He hissed. He did not care that guards may come down the hall at any moment, or courtiers may see his behaviour. Selenia needed someone to stand for her and he would gladly do it.

"You should not take your anger out on a messenger." Brennus smirked and Merlin tightened his grip on the man. "Oh come now Merlin, you cannot care so much for vile sister so much. I'd be willing to wager that you have a mistress here? Or maybe a harem somewhere? Or maybe your lover is closer to home…Ahh the Queen perhaps? I've heard the whispers of you and Guinevere's relationship before she caught Arthur's eye. Tell me Merlin, did you pluck that flower before the King? Is that why he forced you to marry Selenia?" Brennus chuckled and Merlin could control himself no more, and punched the Prince so hard he fell to the ground with a cry. How dare he insult not only Selenia, but Merlin and Gwen too! The Druid Prince moaned on the ground for a few moments more before he dragged himself up and Merlin grabbed him once more.

"If you even look at my wife in a disrespectable manner again you shall not see another day! You forget who I am Brennus." He stopped and allowed his magic to flow freely and his eyes glow as he spoke. "I am the last dragon lord and I am Emrys…And I could destroy you with a flick of my wrist." His voice was monotone and his eyes had stopped glowing but he could see fear in the man's eyes. He let go of him suddenly and watched him drop to the floor and yelp like the dog he was then Merlin simply walked away from the pathetic excuse for a man.

Minutes later he saw Gwen herself walking down the hallway shadowed by her ladies in waiting with the large smile on her face which hadn't left since Arthur announced she was with child. He could hardly blame her for that; the royal couple had been trying for an heir since they had married. There had even been cruel whispers that she was barren and the King was thinking about siring bastards and legitimising them. He smiled as Gwen stopped and wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow.

"Ladies proceed to my chambers and make the Lady Selenia welcome when she arrives and tell her I shall be along shortly." She commanded and the woman bowed and scurried away. Gwen had become a strong Queen very quickly.

"As you can see I was just on my way to meet with your wife." She smiled toward him. "I like her very much, she's a lovely woman."

"Yes she is." He agreed.

"Tell me something Merlin." She began as they walked through the hallway together. "Say Selenia was a member of our court before you two were married. Would you have courted her?" It was an interesting question, he hadn't thought of that one before, would he have courted Selenia?

"Possibly." He answered her because he did not know the answer.

"How is your marriage going? You always seem happy together in public." That was true they were happy together, for the time being. Who is to say what will happen if they ever rid themselves of the pull, or if they never do manage to lift it. But for now they were happy, at least he was.

"We are, we get along well together; the marriage is not sunshine and rainbows like yours and Arthur's but I like her a lot and I'm attracted to her so I'll be grateful for that." That was the one thing he knew wasn't the pull, his attraction to Selenia – not the lust or the being drawn to her. The attraction, admiration of her beauty and charms; that was all real.

"Could you love her? One day maybe?" Gwen pries and Merlin chuckles as he thinks back to the days he and Gwen would sit on the stone steps together as servants gossiping now here they were she the Queen of Camelot and him a noble Lord and High Priest of the old religion within Camelot and both were married to separate people. She had asked him another difficult question, if they had not been enchanted and things were still this way then yes he knew he would fall deeply in love with Selenia; if things stayed the same way after the pull then most likely he'd fall in love with her but…He was scared of falling for the woman only to have his heart broken when she didn't return the sentiment once the curse was gone.

"Yes I could." He states simply. He already felt extremely protective of Selenia as proven by the Druid Prince laying on the floor a few hallways down. Gwen opened her mouth to speak when a young serving lad came running towards them.

"Milord! King Arthur requests your presence in the throne room immediately!" He gasped, he'd clearly ran so Merlin handed him a gold piece for his troubles and boy grinned and left with a bow to them both.

"I'd best not keep your wife waiting any longer…I certainly have questions for her." Gwen mused and walked off and Merlin laughed before turning and heading to the throne room to see what the prat wanted now.

Xoxox

When he arrived outside the throne room a strange feeling of dread hit him suddenly, it was clear that whatever Arthur summoned him for it was not good. He nodded to the guards and they opened the doors to the large room and he immediately saw Arthur pacing.

"You wished to see me sire." He started once the guards had closed the doors once more and to his shock the King turned to him and looked furious.

"Do you know what this letter says?" The King held the letter up but Merlin had no idea what it contained and when Merlin raised an eyebrow Arthur threw it onto the table.

"This is a letter from Prince Brennus to his father – The King of the Druids; it says that you and Selenia have not consummated your marriage as of yet and you have a mistress. Is it true?" The last question came out through the King's gritted teeth. Merlin's mind reeled, why would Brennus send such false information to his father? Did Selenia tell him this? That didn't sound like her…He still hadn't answered Arthur's question which the King took as a yes.

"For Gods sake Merlin! I know it was an arranged marriage but you could still show the woman some respect and stay faithful to her!" The King ranted and it snapped Merlin from his thoughts; Arthur didn't really think Merlin would do that did he?

"What? No! I didn't! I would never! None of this is true…I don't understand why Brennus would write this?" His mind drifted to what had just transpired between himself and the Druid Prince; surely Brennus couldn't have written and attempted to send it so quickly? There was no way…This must have been written before Merlin had met with Brennus. Suddenly the urge to find and beat Brennus again hit Merlin with such force he took a small step before the doors before he remembered himself.

"This could be dangerous Merlin. What's worse is I have to allow the letter to be sent because if it isn't Brennus will know we have read it. Gods I should have him on trial for treason for this!" Arthur shouted and Merlin nodded. Selenia's father was already threatening to take her back but after he read this who knows what he would do. Merlin was beginning to think Brennus wanted the Druids at war with Camelot which would be disastrous for Albion and everything he'd worked so hard for _so long_ for and he would not let Brennus destroy it!

"Do you believe that Selenia could be involved?" Arthur asked without looking him in the eye.

"No." He shook his head. "She wouldn't do that…" He trailed off and didn't know if he should inform the King of the Druid King's threats or to keep silent; he felt as if he was keeping secrets from Arthur all over again and he did not like it. "She doesn't want to go back to the Druids, she told me so herself it wouldn't make any sense for her to be involved in this plot." He said instead.

"You're right of course, I just…It's hard to trust people when all of these schemes and plots continuously threaten my kingdom. Especially after Morgana and Agravaine." Merlin nodded the betrayal of the King's sister still hurt to this day. He closed his eyes to attempt to block out the visions of Morgana choking and gasping for air.

"I understand, but Selenia is not the one you should be looking at sire. And Brennus is leaving tomorrow at dawn there is no longer anything we can do but wait to see that his father will do." He felt a sheer _need _to defend his wife to Arthur and completely clear her name; if Selenia were to be revealed to be involved in Brennus' schemes – which he knew she was not – then he wasn't sure if he would take the betrayal from her of all people. Between his wife's brother and the pull he was going to go mad before he reached thirty years of age.


	12. Chapter 12

She didn't understand really, why all of a sudden Arthur and Merlin just _had _to go on a hunting trip! Merlin had looked…Scared when he'd come to tell her he was leaving for the night. It was as if something had happened…She pushed the thought from her mind, she was probably being paranoid. She hated when Merlin and Arthur went on all night hunting trips; it meant she was confined to their chambers for the night with no company except her maid Alice, sweet as she was, all the girl droned on about was the gossips of court. At first these had interested Selenia but not they merely bored her.

"Will you be needing anything else tonight milady?" Alice asked when she had finished her duties, Selenia could tell the girl had somewhere to be and she smiled warmly toward her.

"No thank you Alice, enjoy the rest of your night." After a quick nod, thank you and curtsey, Selenia was left alone. The night was still young though surely she could find something to do. Perhaps she should ment Merlin's torn tunic? But if she performed the task with magic then it would be finished in seconds…No she'd use her own sewing skills. It would kill time at least. When she leaned to pick up the tunic in question she felt her magic hum suddenly, telling her that wherever her husband was, he was using magic.

She'd barely begun her task when the chamber doors swung open revealing Brennus standing there, he looked slightly drunk…And had a bruises on his face as if he'd been hit. She knew better than to ask what had happened although she desperately wanted to know.

"Brennus, what can I do for you?" She asked casually whilst she stood. Brennus swayed on his feet slightly but quickly regained himself, gods why did he feel the need to drink himself into such a state? It had always outraged their father – the Druid King had never allowed a drop of wine, ale, meat or anything of the sort to pass his lips –but Brennus always drank tankard after tankard. Especially if he was angry about something. Whatever it was that had angered her brother she did not care, she wanted him out of her chambers as soon as possible.

"I shall be leaving this wretched city at first light tomorrow." Surprisingly his speech was not slurred, but Selenia knew it would be a hard ride for him if his servants awoke him at first light. He'd most likely be feeling severely ill.

"Why so soon?" In truth she was curious about what could suddenly have caused Brennus to want to leave Camelot, he seemed to enjoy the city…And it's women, brothels and taverns.

"I have my reasons." Was his short reply which made her a little suspicious but she said nothing. Brennus' eyes scanned the chambers and his face morphed into a frown. "Where's your husband?" Selenia was surprised to hear Brennus refer to Merlin as her husband, usually he to great lengths to avoid granting Merlin that title.

"He's gone on a hunting trip with the King." When Brennus left tomorrow it would be for good, she'd most likely not see him for a long time. Years possibly. As much as she did not want to she felt a sort of moral duty to at least offer him to dine with her this last night and tomorrow she'd rejoice in his absence. If he obliged then tonight she'd be a good sister to him. It would be hard work but it was something she felt she had to do.

"If you are to leave tomorrow, then dine with me tonight brother?" She smiled but Brennus' face told her the answer before he had even moved his lips.

"Why on earth would I do that?" He'd plastered a mocking smile upon his face, a smile which made her feel unsafe knowing Merlin would not be walking through the chamber doors at any second and neither would her maid. She felt anger surge within her; she'd offered him an olive branch and he had thrown it in her face. How many insults, how man slights would she have to accept from him?

"Why would I, the Prince of the Druids, want to dine with Emrys' whore?" He shrugged the smile still upon his face. He had gone too far this time, how dare he name her a whore? She finally felt all of the pent up rage that had slowly simmered over the years finally boil over as she moved towards him.

"I am no whore Brennus! I am the wife of Emrys – the most powerful sorcerer to ever live! More powerful than you, father or any other man you want to name! I am the Princess of the Druid and will be the mother of Emrys' children! And if you speak to me in such a manner again my husband shall hear of it!" She saw the look of fear cross Brennus' face and knew she needn't say anything more. He looked at her for a few more moments and she did not move, nor look to the ground as she once would have done but instead she met his gaze and allowed her magic to case her eyes to change to their golden colour. It was then Brennus turned and stormed from the chambers and slammed the door so hard the felt it vibrate.

She had no idea she was even capable of shouting at Brennus, or why even she'd used Merlin's titles but she was glad she did. She sat upon the edge of the great bed and sighed. She often wondered what made Brennus so bitter and full of hate. She could remember no tragedy that had befallen him; not counting the loss of their mother but surely he could not hate her for that? It was hardly her fault that their mother died birthing her! No that couldn't be it…Brennus was surely not that blind. She could not remember a time when she was not afraid of her brother, afraid of his cruel taunts, his beatings…Just of him. Gods she wished Merlin was not out hunting this night.

Just the thought of Merlin forced her into reminiscing everything that had happened recently; how much her life had changed in such a short amount of time. Suddenly she felt like a small child again and wanted to run to her father's side, the only place she'd ever felt safe before, safe from the world, from Brennus. But then she'd turned sixteen and was of marriageable age and her father seemed to have no time for her anymore; her eyes filled with tears as she longed for her home, her friends. Camelot was Merlin's home; Arthur and Gwen were his friends. She felt the elaborate gown with her soft hand and sighed, she'd once wore a leather bodice which covered over her belly button and showed her hips along with a leather skirts which reached her ankles. It was such a contrast between the layers she now dawned daily. Silken shifts, tight corsets, rich bodices and heavy skirts. She glanced out of the window and looked towards the forest; maybe she should try to convince Merlin to visit her home with her? It certainly wouldn't hurt and she couldn't see him refusing her. Then she could show him her traditions, magical traditions and so on. But she just wanted to see her home.

She was not left to ponder her home sickness for too long because another knock on the door broke her from them. It could not be Brennus, he would just barge in, and Merlin was hunting with the King and would not knock anyway. She quickly walked toward the door and pulled it open to see the Queen standing there flanked by her ladies in waiting.

"You're majesty." She bowed quickly but the Queen laughed and pulled her up.

"I told you already Selenia; you don't have to bow to me. I'm your friend!" She smiled warmly and Selenia returned it happily. "Ladies leave us for the night." She smiled at the woman as they left before entering the chambers.

"Tell me Selenia, how are you settling into your marriage? It must be hard sometimes." Gwen gently smiled, "especially for one so young. The Gods know I struggled to settle into my marriage at first and I not only was in love with my husband but twenty – three. And you're just eighteen."

"You are right; it was hard…At first." She sat down slowly in the chair beside the fire and gestured for the Queen to do the same on the opposite side. "But it quickly grew sweeter." She smiled and Gwen returned it. "I'm so glad. I so wish for you and Merlin to be happy together." Selenia was fond of Arthur's Queen; she was so kind, so wise, and so generous. And the people loved her; they saw her as one of them. But she didn't know how to reply to Gwen's comment about she and Merlin being happy together, yes they were happy now but who is to say they still will be happy together after the pull is gone?

"I sometimes long for the time when Arthur and I were first wed…" She trailed off and appeared to be reminiscing of being a newlywed bride, she wondered quickly how different Gwen's honeymoon period experience was to her own. "I'm sure it was a wonderful time for you." Selenia spoke softly before standing and pouring two goblets of wine for them before Gwen spoke again.

"Oh it was, so different to the way it was now." Selenia noticed Gwen's hand was placed protectively over her belly; where Arthur's heir grew inside of her and again found herself wondering if she'd ever carry Merlin's child. "We're in a rut now." Gwen muttered almost bitterly from behind her wine and Selenia tensed, she wasn't very sure she would be able to provide marital advice considering the issues with her own. "Arthur usually just comes to bed and falls asleep immediately, sometimes he doesn't even sleep." Gwen was clearly frustrated and upset but Selenia just remained silent, she did not know what to say. "Do you and Merlin sleep together? Other than consummation the marriage I mean?" She took a large sip of the wine and Selenia almost spat hers out onto the floor.

"I um…We…Yes." She was sure she'd flushed ten shades of scarlet whilst answering.

"That's good! I did not expect you to in all honestly. It makes me so happy that you are." Gwen smiled and leaned over to squeeze Selenia's hand before returning to her side.

"Why?" She laughed nervously; she couldn't understand why that would cause the Queen any kind of happiness.

"Because Merlin would not bed you if he did not have feelings for you Selenia! No matter if you are his wife or not, if he held no feelings towards you then you would still be a maiden." She explained with a shrug as if it had been obvious. Gwen thought Merlin had feelings for her? Could she be right? Despite herself hope surged through her and she smiled, but it could all be the pull. It was most likely the pull. She felt the smile die on her face and her eyes fell to the ground. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the pull recently; she'd been finding it harder and harder to sleep at night and had simply given up and allowed visions of her and Merlin barely speaking to each other, the bliss she currently lived in gone.

She hadn't missed the dark circles under her eyes and neither had Merlin; he'd even brought her a sleeping draft. Gods how could one man be so thoughtful? But it broke her heart, because the affection was not real. And never would be.

It was all just the pull.

"Tell me something Selenia." Gwen pulled Selenia from her depressing thoughts with her kind voice, although her eyes were glazed over, it seemed Guinevere had somethings on her mind too. She'd been so happy since finding out she carried Arthur's child, it was surreal to see her acting slightly weary of everything.

"Anything your majesty."

"Do you love Merlin?" Gwen whispered almost as if she were afraid of being heard. Maybe the Wine Selenia had given her was too strong? She didn't know how to answer the Queen, she didn't know if she was in love with Merlin. She was afraid of loving Merlin, because if she did, she'd only get hurt when the curse was lifted.

"I don't know." Selenia whispered truthfully, in all honesty she did not know how to love her husband at the moment. She didn't want to be heartbroken – especially since she and Merlin were bound together for the rest of their lives – she could not bear to live with such pain for the rest of her days.

"Well when you cannot concentrate from the thought of him, you get nervous when he is around, you find yourself jealous over the silliest of things." Gwen smiled tenderly, clearly reminiscing, "then you are in love. And I believe you already have a few symptoms."

Xoxox

She'd finally managed to sleep last night but she was sure it was all of the wine she and the Queen had consumed, Selenia's eyes drifted over to the two chairs and the goblets on the table. Gwen's words last night had scared her, because they rang true. She did get nervous around Merlin, her mind drifted to him and she could not concentrate on anything else.

It was the pull. It had to be.

Gods her head hurt so much she was almost in tears, she made a mental note to never drink with the Queen again. She vaguely remembered them exchanging love making stories. And Gwen admitting since finding out she was with child Arthur hadn't touched her and asked for advice…Oh gods she couldn't remember what she'd told her…

The door swung open to reveal her husband, looking tired but happy. For once his manservant did not enter behind him and Selenia stood to greet him, and nearly collapsed on the spot.

"Are you alright?" He laughed and moved to wrap his arms around her.

"The Queen got me drunk." She muttered and Merlin raised an adorable eyebrow at her and she laughed. She'd missed him.

She'd missed him.

A lot.

She had to take her mind from that thought so she spoke again.

"Brennus is gone; he left this morning at first light." She smiled wholeheartedly but Merlin's features darkened immediately and he shook his head quickly. He seemed to be debating something inwardly. But whatever it was remained unsaid as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"I missed you last night." He murmured before kissing her again, and again and again. When they finally pulled apart, breathless, he spoke again. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you too see my dragons."

Xoxox

**Okay there are a few things to talk about here.**

**Merlin's been cancelled! OMG! I cried. A lot. Because after the show ends, it'll ****lose**** a lot of fans, the videos will stop, the fanfics will stop and the readers will stop. Which means I'll be out of a ****hobby****! But seriously, the show is at ****its**** height of ****popularity**** and they choose to end it! It's not fair! ****Yes I suppose the plot lines for episodes are getting stretched to the limit and some are just ridiculous, and yes there is a LOT of plot holes etc. BUT IT'S STILL ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS EVER! ****Apparently**** it's ending at Christmas – which isn't long away omg **** BUT it also means the magic reveal isn't long away – I swear to god if it's in the ****finale**** then shit will go down. **

**Okay about the fic, yeah so Selenia's falling in love with him aww, she doesn't know it yet. But will she end up getting hurt when the pulls over? What do you guys think? **

**And the dragons are coming yay! :D! **


	13. Chapter 13

They'd been riding for around half an hour when they finally reached an extremely large open field, the citadel was still within view and Selenia wondered how Merlin had managed to keep his dragons unseen from this area. He really seemed to know this land by heart, better even than Arthur at times!

She was nervous. So unbelievably nervous, she felt like she could not breathe, how should she act when they arrived? Should she bow? What should she say? She'd been pestering Merlin with questions since they'd rode out of the court yard this morning but he'd just laughed and told her to be herself.

What if the Great Dragon did not like her? He was Merlin's greatest advisor! She had to make a good impression but currently she felt that if she even attempted to speak she would stutter and humiliate herself.

She could do this; she was a Princess of the Druids! The Great Dragon would respect her for that would he not?

Gods she was so nervous.

"You're shaking Selenia." Merlin chuckled whilst tying the horse's reigns to a tree branch; how the hell did he notice that? He was at least three meters away from her!

"I'm not…" He chucked as he walked towards her, his eyes were twinkling with mirth, he was so excited about this.

"Are you ready?" He brought her hand to his full lips and she felt the pressure of his kiss searing her flesh.

"As much as I believe I'll ever be." She laughed as he let go of her hand. But when he closed his eyes, his body tensed, the air around them shifted. It suddenly became intense; the anticipation was building within her. She could feel her magic building – reacting to Merlin's – and felt her eyes change.

But when Merlin began his Dragonlord's chant, she jumped his voice changed beyond recognition; so much deeper. He sounded so powerful. He sounded like _Emrys. _It was overwhelming, it was magical.

And it was terrifying.

Merlin's hand caught her wrist and kept her close until he was finished. Then he slowly opened his eyes and smiled; "it may be overwhelming at first but you will become used to it. In time."

"I hope so." She replied but she could not remove her eyes from the blue sky; were they coming? How quickly would they arrive?

Then suddenly before anything else could be said the two large dragons were standing before them; Selenia had to crane her neck to see them fully. She'd never seen dragons before and had always imagined them to be strikingly vicious creatures…And although Merlin's dragon's seemed dangerous…She felt safe around them.

"Kilgharrah…Aithusa…This is my wife, Princess of the Druids, Selenia." Her husband urged her forwards before relinquishing his hold upon her wrist and she suddenly felt quite alone in the situation. Merlin wanted her to form her own bond with them she supposed. She stepped forward slowly as the two beasts bowed their necks in respect. Gods what does one do when two of the most powerful being's known to man bow to you? What had she ever done to earn such respect?

She turned back to Merlin, unsure what to do; his face beamed of pride, his smile so true. With another shaky breath she turned back toward the mighty dragons.

"It is a true honour, to meet my old friend's mate…Or wife as you human's refer to it and knowing that you shall be the mother of dragon lords to come." The biggest dragon spoke for the first time to her; she assumed that one was Kilgharrah. His constant golden eyes were simmering with magic, with knowledge. "Merlin I must admit, I am pleased. She is certainly better than the previous woman you've lusted for. I do not see this one turning her back on Camelot"

Merlin had lusted after other woman? She was shocked, the hurt was so intense…So unexpected. He was a man after all and it was expected that he would have a romantic past but…Gods she felt…Angry at him for not telling her about these woman. How many were there? How far did he go with them? He had told her he was a virgin on their wedding night; he'd always wanted it to be with the woman he loved…And instead, he had gotten her, accompanied by a curse.

Did he love any of these women?

She pushed the thoughts as far away as she could because she knew she was being unfair; she attempted to enjoy the rest of the dragon's visit by playing with Aithusa in the grass. The smaller dragon was clearly still a child. Merlin had discussed the pull with Kilgharrah at length and had decided to allow Gaius to continue his work to find a cure.

But when the dragon's left them alone in the field she felt awkward once more, Merlin who was lounging on the blanket they brought while unpacking the picnic. He seemed content, as if the dragon's earlier comment had meant nothing. Perhaps it was nothing?

She wanted to ask…Gods she wanted to ask so badly but would it not be an invasion of his privacy? He'd shared everything else with her, about his adventures, feelings and so forth. If the roles were reversed, would she be willing to share her past with a spouse she'd been forced to wed? She lingered by the stream for as long as she could attempting to come to a decision, she eyed her reflection in the water; long white-blonde hair falling about her shoulders in waves and curls with a light lilac gown which revealed her shoulders. She smirked when she remembered the old woman of the court's reaction when they'd seen it. They'd thought she was showing too much flesh…It was not how noble ladies should dress apparently she'd heard them whispering to themselves. Merlin had called them 'old crones who were past their prime and jealous of her beauty'.

Even now she flushed.

Maybe she should ask, maybe it would pull down the last few barriers between them. Slowly she raised herself and walked towards him; when she sat beside him he handed her a goblet of wine with a contented sigh. It was a perfect moment. She put down her goblet and lay beside him so that their faces were inches apart, so she could read the emotions in his eyes.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something…It's about your past?" She whispered and lowered her eyes, what if he refused to tell her? She hadn't thought of that possibility before now. He tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his, blue against blue, his dark and hers light.

"You can ask me anything you wish." His voice was husky, barely a whisper. They had not broken their eye contact yet it was becoming sensual but she had to remain serious or else they would never have the talk they needed.

"The dragon…Kilgharrah, said something about previous woman you lusted for…" She trailed off, unsure how to finish and thankfully he began speaking before she had too.

"I should have told you before he did…I'm sorry…" He stuttered and moved to sit up.

She shouldn't have asked, she'd obviously pried into something painful for her husband to remember.

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked…" Gods she was so stupid! She eyed the hem of her gown; she didn't want to look at him…What was she thinking? She had no right to ask such things of him!

"No Selenia! Listen to me." He pulled her to face him, "you have every right, I was wrong not to tell you beforehand." He took a deep breath before continuing. "If this marriage is to work, then we have to be honest with each other. In my past, there has been two woman that I…That I loved." His fingers traced her knuckles and his eyes watched.

He'd loved two women? How long before her? What happened to them? She was so filled with questions but she wouldn't allow them to pass her lips, Merlin had to reveal these secrets himself, without her pestering him. She still felt incredibly guilty for asking but Merlin was right, she _had _to know, it would destroy her if she did not find out who these women were. Oh gods, were they still at court?

"The first…Her name was Freya."

**Xoxox**

I'm an awful person I know . It's took me ages to update and now I leave it here…You all must hate me. I would hate me. But their finally going to talk about Freya! Yay! I promise it'll be up soon if not tomorrow! Life/school's been really hard recently thus the lack of updates, hopefully they'll be a little faster now guys. Thank you everyone that's stuck with this story so far, I genuinely love you all!

x


	14. Chapter 14

"And that makes ten which means, I win!" She laughed at the shocked look upon Merlin's face, it had turned out he was actually very competitive when it came to games like these; she had made him promise no magic because she knew he'd cheat.

"But…" He stuttered and she laughed which prompted Merlin to stand and walk around the table separating them and pick her up. "I'll have to show an activity which I can win at, wife."

"By all means husband, show me."

Unfortunately the sensual mood died when their chamber door was knocked urgently. Merlin sighed and put her back onto her feet before opening the wooden door to reveal Arthur's manservant, the one who took over Merlin's job, George. The man who – unknowingly of course – held the title of most boring man in Camelot.

Poor George, Selenia thought silently.

"The king requests your presence in his chamber immediately…Both of you." Why could Arthur send for them at this hour? Merlin turned to face her, looking as confused as she felt. Something was wrong, she could sense it. Merlin held out his hand for her as George disappeared beyond the wooden framework.

"I suppose we had better find out what the prat wants." He sighed.

"Of course, then you can show me if there is an activity in which you can actually manage to win…" She smiled and watched Merlin's eyes darken as she slipped her hand into his.

"Oh believe me…I know I can."

Xoxox

They arrived in the royal chambers to find Gwen sitting on the edge of the large four poster bed, looking as confused as they were whilst Arthur paced the length of the room quickly, she'd thought Merlin was the only one to pace…

"Arthur what is it?" Merlin asked as she used her magic to shut the door behind them. The King was not wearing his usual crown and red cloak, instead a simple tunic and leather breeches. A lot like the clothes Merlin wore now – rather than his serving attire which still remained in their closets.

"I'm going to be honest with all of you, you're not going to like what I am about to say…" Arthur was continuously sending them worried glances and she felt dread clawing at her insides. She wanted Merlin to hold her hand but he was on the other side of Gwen.

"We received a messenger about half an hour ago, from the Druids." Arthur began and Selenia shook her head…She knew what this concerned. But she'd thought they had more time…It hadn't been their limit…She didn't understand. Merlin looked as worried as she suddenly felt and she was grateful when he walked back to her and took her into his arms. "They wish to annul your marriage…On the grounds of unconsumation and there being no conception on Selenia's part. They demand that Selenia return home within the month as they have another marriage lined up for her."

No…

Merlin's arms tightened around her, she felt sick…She couldn't go home…She could _not _wed another man! She and Merlin had consummated their marriage! Why would her father think of these things? It made no sense…

"They haven't had enough time to conceive! Gods know it took us two years Arthur!" She heard the Queen speaking, she felt dizzy…

"And if Selenia is not returned back to them," they made her sound like a possession! "Then they shall wage war upon Camelot and her peoples." Arthur finished.

War…The reason her marriage had taken place was to _prevent_ a war not cause one! She didn't…How could…Suddenly her vision just went black.

Xoxox

Gods she felt extremely hot…And feverish. A small groan slipped from her lips and immediately she felt a pair of hands slip around her own. From the way the pull hit her she knew it was her husband. "Selenia." He whispered and she forced her eyes open, they were in their own chambers…How did they get here?

"What happened?" She moved to sit up and Merlin steadied her.

"After the news you collapsed." He looked so scared, as if he'd been worrying the entire time she was unconscious. Gods was Arthur going to send her home? She would not blame him in the slightest, if it prevented war upon his kingdom then surely sending her back was a small price to pay.

She would miss it here in Camelot, the freedom she had, the life she had, the clothes, the friends…And Merlin.

She didn't think she'd be able to say goodbye to him, he was her _husb__and_. She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears and attempted to blink them away before they spilled over.

"Hey…Please don't cry Selenia." Merlin climbed onto the bed and wiped the dammed tear that had managed to fall from her eye. She shook her head at him, desperately trying not to weep. "This has all happened because of your brother." He spat, his voice suddenly was filled with such hatred when he spoke of Brennus.

"What?"

"He's been sending false information to your father, for our entire marriage. The details don't matter but…This is why they wish to take you back." He hadn't met her eyes since he began speaking but he was trailing him thumb across her knuckles.

Brennus had done this? Another tear slipped from her eye. Why did he wish for her to be eternally miserable?

"I can't believe this…" She whispered. She was going to lose everything because of Brennus… She knew he would be cruel but this was an entirely new level even for her brother.

"I won't allow them to take you back Selenia, even if it means starting a war." He kissed her knuckles and suddenly she felt like Helen of Troy. A war of two sides battling merely for her…Thousands of lives taken because of her…Could she live with that?

The answer was no.

Why was Merlin so concerned? Was this care for her the enchantment or did he genuinely care for her? She could not ask because it was unlikely that he knew himself. Things had been so perfect recently; now it was all a mess…And there was only one thing she could do to fix it.

Xoxox

She looked back at the white bricked castle what was Camelot before climbing onto her horse; this was the only way to prevent a war. If it meant sacrificing her own marriage, her own happiness then so be it. Still that did not mean it did not hurt, leaving the life she'd built behind.

She'd return to the Druids, she'd attempt to convince her father of Brennus' lies and if she failed then she'd re-marry and she'd be miserable but she'd save thousands of lives.

Their lives for hers.

She spurred the horse on and before she knew it she had reached the border of Camelot. She could easily go back…She could easily allow Arthur and her father to go to war but it wasn't the solution. After a few moments hesitation she spurred the horse on further.

It only took another half hours ride to reach her destination. Home. Or what used to be her home. People were still up and busy but they stopped when they laid eyes upon her, all whispering about her no doubt. The rejected bride…Or so they thought.

"Selenia?" She heard the familiar call of her father's voice as she led her horse deeper into the camp. "Selenia! Oh I knew you'd return to us! Tomorrow you shall meet the man who will become your true husband. This time my sweet you will be happy. I promise." He father hugged her and then she knew, he was trying to protect her! He believed that she was miserable in Camelot, a wife whose bed was constantly forsaken for that of another by her husband, one who shall never carry an heir…

"Father I..." She began but a shrill manish laugh.

"It did not take long for Emrys to send you back did it?" She heard the voice of her brother. The man who had single handedly ruined her life. Her temper boiled over, how dare he mock her?! He knew exactly what he had done! He knew it was lies! "You bastard!" Selenia managed to scratch her brothers face like an angered cat, she was sure it would scar, she hoped it would. Brennus screamed and pushed her violently; luckily her father was there to prevent her from falling.

"Selenia! What are you doing?" Her father practically shrieked.

"Everything he has told you is lies! He is trying to create a war when there is no need! My marriage _has_ been consummated!" She was almost screaming, everyone had stopped and was now staring at the royal family in the middle of the screaming match.

"That is a serious allegation Selenia…This must be proven…" Her father looked deep in thought, oh gods, he might believe her! He might allow her back to Camelot, back to her husband! "Guards!"

What? Why was he calling the guards? For Brennus? Druid guards were not like the Camelot guards – they were fiercer, stronger and frankly more diligent. Because the use of magic was so wide here, escaping was easier thus the guards must be more prepared. "Shackle her to the bar."

What!?

"Father please not the bar, I'm begging you!" She cried as the guards begun to drag her away. The bar was a magical instrument that worked to block a person's magic whilst they were chained to it. "Why me? It isn't me that has attempted to create war!" Her father and Brennus followed as she was shackled to the bar. Immediately she felt her magic leave her, her legs began to give out and she collapsed, the chains on her wrists were now holding her hands above her head.

"You must be checked Selenia, to discover who here is speaking the truth." He gave both royal siblings a suspicious glance, one of them would be punished heavily for their lies. That sibling would be Brennus. "Do you consent?"

"Of course." She just wanted to go home…Her proper home, Camelot. Her father called for the midwives to come forward and to bring with them, screens to protect her modesty. Brennus looked worried; as he should. She would see him punished for this. The loss of her magic – even temporarily – was severely weakening her; no one could stay connected to the bar for too long.

"How long will this take?" She gasped out; she was becoming lightheaded once more.

"Until evening tomorrow." That was too long…This bar would destroy her first…And by then Arthur would probably have sent out search parties… Merlin would think she'd been taken…

"Until then, daughter." Her father left with Brennus trailing in his wake. The screens were placed around her carefully; this was going to be a long, humiliating and painful night.

Xoxox

She was barely conscious; she had been awake all night. Being prodded and examined, physically and magically. She had reached her limit. Finally the screens were cleared, and she heard gasps from her people. She must have looked as if she'd just been put through torture. That's how she felt at least. She heard some exclamations of "poor girl" and some "surely the King must know she isn't lying if she was willing to go through that!"

Finally her father and Brennus made an appearance. She could not fathom what time it was, morning, noon or evening. She needed to rest…She needed her magic back.

"We can now reveal with the upmost confidence that the Princess is no virgin sire." One of the midwives informed her father. She'd been staring at the ground until that moment and forced herself to lift her head no matter the pain that ran through her neck.

"Brennus…I…You have left me no choice." Her father seemed genuinely hurt by his son's betrayal, not angry like she had hoped. "I hereby revoke your title of Prince of the Druids and you no longer have any claim to the throne…It shall fall to Selenia and her husband after I leave this world."

That's all she saw as she blacked out.

Xoxox

She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious, but the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer chained to the bar and she could feel her magic again. It immediately made her feel better; until she realised the argument between Brennus and her father was still continuing.

"You cannot do this! I am your rightful heir! Becoming King is my birth right!" Then she noticed that Brennus was crying…And she began to wonder just what she had feared this entire time. Her brother was a pathetic fool.

"Selenia! You're awake! Brennus leave us. This conversation is now over; I shall draw up a new document of the updated line of succession." Her father spat. Brennus walked out with a growl.

"Sweetheart, now that everything has been cleared up, pray tell me how your marriage is going?" Her father was acting like nothing had happened! But…She had missed him; maybe she could indulge him for a little while. Then she had to return to Camelot. No matter how ill she felt.

"It was not easy…But it grew sweeter immediately." She smiled up at the Druid King.

"Ahh yes! I knew the enchantment would work."

Enchantment? What the hell was he talking about? There was no enchantment that she knew of….Oh…He could not be speaking about….There was no way…

"What enchantment?" She realised how she'd growled the words instead of speaking them and her father looked momentarily confused.

"I cast an enchantment upon you and Emrys to make you…Shall we say…Attracted to each other?"

Her father had caused the pull?

Oh Gods…

"I thought it would make the transition easier for you." And that was the straw upon the camel's back.

"Easier? Easier?" She forced herself out of the bed, ignoring her body's screams of protest. "It has done nothing but make it harder! I never know how I feel anymore, or even if it's real! I never know if Merlin does me a kindness out of genuine care or because of your fucking enchantment!" She was shocked at the use of such language to her father but in this moment she did not care. She had never felt so betrayed by her own father in her life!

"Alright Selenia alright. I see now that it was…An error of judgement. I thought it would make life easier. Come over here and I shall teach you the antidote."

**Xoxox**

**Hey! I know I said this would be up sooner but a lot of you guys will like this, I've been working on an M rated outtake (which I shall publish as a Oneshot) of Merlin and Selenia's wedding night! That's what held back this chapter, it isn't finished yet but it will be soon!**

**Please review! I love them so much! **


	15. Chapter 15

When Merlin was around six years of age, he had prayed for _hours_ to the Gods for love. Not specifically romantic love, just love in general. Of course he had, had his mother who loved him greatly and Will was almost a brother...But he had longed for something _more._ He had always felt as if something was missing, even at such a young age. He had craved a father's love; he had seen the relationship between Will and his father and occasionally found himself consumed by what his mother had always called 'the green eyed monster'.

Of course he had finally filled that void when he became Gaius' assistant...The elderly man had became a father to Merlin quickly. There had been no one Merlin trusted more in his life than Gaius, especially with his magic. But when he had finally been informed of the story of his father...His true father...Balinor, the void re-appeared and stretched further then ever before. For those few days his life had been falling into place perfectly...His mother and father could finally be reunited, they could re-kindle the love they had shared before Uther ripped it from them. He would have the family he had always wanted.

But destiny had always been cruel to him, and Balinor's life had been taken before they had even reached Camelot. And although Merlin still saw Gaius as his father figure, the void remained empty this time. For a rather long time actually.

The only time he had felt truly full of love and contentment was his short time with Freya...But much like his father she was stolen from him too. Of course he knew now that his love for Freya was that of a boy and not a man's. That did not mean that he hadn't truly loved her; because he had. She had been the first person he was completely himself with, no lies, no deception and no secrets.

It had been perfect once more. Full of hope.

Of course he had loved Morgana...Before he had destroyed her. Before she became a shadow of the woman he had known...A shade of a dead woman...One which he had murdered. Another chance of happiness taken. He had often wondered what would have happened had Morgause not come to Camelot. He and Morgana could perhaps have built trust...He may have shown her his magic...Taught her. They could have been happy. Perhaps even married now Arthur was King.

Of course it was not to be.

And then Selenia was brought into his life. His ray of light through the darkness surrounding his life - his final chance. Not merely at happiness...But for love. Of course the damn pull created great obstacles in their path...Alongside the ones her brother had already hatefully laid down for them. But Merlin knew they could fight it all...And they would _win._ Because...He loved her. Yes, he loved Selenia. He had realized whilst he sat with her after she had fainted. It may have been the pull but he loved her. He was sure they could be happy together. And he would not let _anything_ jeopardize that, not Brennus, not the Druids...Nothing.

He had to tell her...Even if she refused to return his feelings until they were cured, she had to know that someone loved her. That he was here to protect her now. Slowly he opened his eyes but then the smile that had grown upon his face died.

Selenia was gone.

** xoxox**

"And you think someone took her?" Arthur asked from his throne, Gwen sat beside him, eyes full of tears as Merlin paced the length of the throne room in his panic. They'd taken her back...Gods what if they were making her marry that other match they had lined up for her?

No that could not happen..._He_ was he husband. Admittedly it was a title he hadn't really expected to gain in his life, especially whilst he had been Arthur's manservant. Warlock, sorcerer, son, friend, Emrys...But Husband...When he had been ennobled he had known he would have to take a wife...He had always hoped love would make another appearance in his life.

Once, he and some of the other servants of Camelot had been drinking in the tavern; and one of the men, Jeffrey had noticed a particularly beautiful woman enter the place. "What do you think lads...Would you have a tumble with her?" Jeffrey had jeered and Merlin smiled in amusement whilst the others drunkenly roared their agreement.

"Have her as your mistress or wife?" Another asked.

"Mistress! You get all the fun with her, and none of the commitments of a wife! Believe me lads...Marriage is the biggest bloody mistake of my dammed life!" The eldest of them slurred. Merlin had been quiet throughout the conversation, and that had not gone unnoticed.

"What about you Merlin, have her as your mistress or wife?"

"I'd rather a wife who loved me, than a mistress to use." He had muttered drinking a large gulp of his ale.

And that sentiment still rang true with him today, which was why he was so determined to get Selenia back, now that he had a wife...A woman he loved truly, he would let nothing stop him from getting her back in his arms.

"Not someone! The Druids, Arthur. You read the letter just as I did." He hadn't stopped pacing yet. He had read and re-read that dammed letter so many times it was burned into his mind. Gods...He had promised her that he wouldn't let them take her back...

"I am the world's worst husband..." He groaned and slid down one of the thick pillars that stood in the large room. Immediately Gwen rose from her throne and was by his side upon the floor.

"No...Don't say that!" She soothed.

"I slept through my wife being abducted!" He roared before pulling from Gwen's embrace; he didn't deserve it. He stood and leaned upon the large table used for dining. "We have to get her back."

Arthur nodded and stood too. "Of course. Firstly we should send a group of spies to prove Selenia's whereabouts and then we shall go ourselves to rescue her." The King was ever the strategist.

"No." He shook his head, "I'm going to her as soon as possible...I don't have time for scouts to get there and back with their report."

"Merlin I know you're worried. We all are, but do you really think that would be-"

"I have to get her back Arthur..."

The King nodded then turned to face his Queen, Merlin didn't miss the exchange of worried looks between the royal couple; Selenia had become important to all of them.

The sound of the heavy oak doors being pushed open behind him didn't tempt Merlin to turn around. Most likely it was one of Arthur's knights here for permission to send a search party. He continued leaning upon the solid table, attempting to formulate some kind of plan to get his wife back. Pull or not, he couldn't live without her.

That morning could have been so perfect, he would have admitted his love for his wife, perhaps she would have returned the feelings...They could have made love, slowly, passionately...  
It was almost perfect.

"Merlin?"

He knew that soft voice anywhere...It couldn't be...They had taken her...

"Selenia?" He spun around so quickly that for a moment he believed he was about to fall; but it was overridden by the _need_ to hold her. He began crossing the room in quick strides and she followed until she was running toward him. They collided and Merlin wrapped his arms around her tightly; she did the same, one of her hands tangling itself in his hair.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He pushed her gently out of the embrace, hands on her shoulders. It was only then he noticed how utterly drained she looked, as if she'd been through a great ordeal. Her skin was paler than usual, her eyes were tired and the dark circles around them revealed how little sleep she must have gotten; her hair which had clearly been braided had begun to fall out of it's style and tangled. Yet she was still the most beautiful woman in all of Albion. Her blue eyes rose to meet his and she smiled.

"I went home...Well to my old home...To the Druids and my father." She began but was interrupted when Arthur cleared his throat.

"We shall leave you two to discuss this. Selenia...You are completely moronic...Brave, but still moronic. Never do that to us again!" The King smiled as Gwen placed a hand upon Selenia's shoulder and smiled with relief. They would all speak later.

As soon as the doors had closed once more, Selenia began to speak once more. "My father didn't believe that I was no longer a virgin, so...He had me...Checked..." She trailed off and his eyes widened in understanding. Gods...That was beyond cruel and entirely humiliating...How could her own father do that to her?

"That must have been horrific." He whispered before gently kissing her forehead. His hands moved upwards and cupped her face, his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks and her eyes closed as she leaned into the touch.

"My father disinherited Brennus..." His wife whispered without opening her eyes, a surge of relief flowed through Merlin - the Druids would not have to suffer under Brennus' tyranny. Although it meant that Selenia would be their Queen...That most likely she would have to leave Camelot to rule them...Could he leave Camelot beside her? Leave his life to become a King? He almost laughed aloud at the very thought, himself as a King. Who would have thought. Merlin, King of the Druids...Most likely he would be known as Emrys to them.

They would face that issue when it arose.

But as Selenia reached up to touch his own face, her eyes connected with his own, he noticed the red welts upon her wrists. He would know those marks anywhere. He had suffered them himself numerous times. Shackle marks. Carefully he took her wrist into his hand and inspected the wound.

"Who did this to you?" The sorcerer's voice had become tight with restrained rage, people just continuously hurt her...

Her eyes fell to the ground and she smiled sadly, "my father wanted to ensure that I would not run...So he shackled me to what is known as the Bar. Have you ever heard of it?"

He had heard of that device. It should be outlawed in his opinion. It was too cruel...To deprive someone of their magic...It was a fate worse than death to Merlin, he wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy.

"Yes I've heard of it...I can't believe he did that to you...He is supposed to love you!" He cried, it wasn't fair, she should not have had to suffer in such a way!

"Hey...Merlin calm down. I suppose my father wished to be sure I didn't use magic to change the...Outcome of the inspection. It's alright, it's over now. We can forget about it." She whispered soothingly and placed small kisses on his face to calm him.

It seemed Selenia was indeed the kindest of her family; it was clearly miraculous that she was compassionate, gentile and kind it seemed. His hands were still shaking, she had been so mistreated for her entire life.

"Did you not fear they wouldn't let you leave?" He gently laid a kiss upon the reddened flesh of her wrists, they looked painful. He allowed his magic to burst forward and watched her eyes change too. He wasn't very skilled at healing magic, but he could at least stop her pain. Gaius would have a salve for the skin. He repeated the gesture upon the other wrist and although the marks were still there, her face had become much more relaxed.

"Of course I did...But if it prevented another war then there was no other option." She smiled once more as if it was all simple. Gods...His wife was much more selfless than he could ever be.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" He murmured yet to break their eye contact.

"Take me home." She whispered exhaustedly and Merlin couldn't prevent the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"You are home." She shook her head and smiled lightly once more.

"No...To our home. To our chamber." He leaned down and hoisted her into his arms as if she was a bride once more.

** xoxox**

Selenia had fallen asleep in his arms whilst he carried her toward their chambers; he had received strange looks from courtiers along the way but he found he couldn't have cared less. Selenia was home, she was safe - there was no longer any threat of war.

His wife has slept for a few hours before waking and yawning contentedly, her hair full of volume from her sleep; he had taken out of what was left of the braid while she had slept. He watched her from his desk, he was working on new laws about sacrifice within magical rituals. It was confusing to say the least. Selenia's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" She managed before bursting into a fit of laughter. Oh. He had forgotten he was wearing Gaius' reading glasses again, he tended to do that sometimes. He stood and removed the glasses from his face, ritual laws could wait. Before she even knew it he had pounded upon her and he whispered "I thought I'd lost you..." and then they were locked in a fierce kiss.

"Merlin...Stop..." She laughed half heartedly between heated kisses. He ignored her and moved to kiss her jaw and down her neck as she moaned. "Do you really want me to stop?" He whispered against her heated skin.

"No...But..." She whispered then allowed his actions for a few more moments before she finally pushed him off almost roughly.

"Selenia, what-" he began, hurt.

"My father caused the pull." She stated, her voice suddenly monotone, her eyes blank as they stared ahead.

Her own father had cursed her? Why? How could he? His own daughter...

"And...Did he tell you the antidote?"

Gods they had been waiting for this for so long and now the chance to be cured had finally been thrown to them, Merlin almost wanted to throw it back. All of the fears he had about losing the relationship they already had re-surfaced; he couldn't face more heartbreak...He just couldn't do it again. He didn't think he would be able to take it again.

"He...He did." She nodded before continuing, "it's a potion with a spell attached, one I hadn't heard of before."

It was his turn to nod gently...Awkwardly. What should he say? Perhaps it would be better to say nothing of his feelings, to pretend he didn't feel anything other than friendship toward her? It would certainly make things easier for looked down toward her, their eyes connected and the battle between telling and remaining silent continued. Then she broke the eye contact and looked down at the linens and he decided to say nothing.

It was easier that way.

Because what was the point of burdening her with these feelings when after they were cured he would most likely feel nothing for her anymore.

** xoxox**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! My laptop broke and took forever to get fixed and I lost all of my files etc; it was awful! Anyway I'm back now yay! **

**They're about to be cured :o! What do you think? Will they still have feelings for each other or not? Which would you rather? There is about three more chapters left before this is over I'm afraid. **

**Until the next time; please review, it inspires me SO MUCH!**


End file.
